Listen to your heart
by LadyDown
Summary: Haci se va, como el dia en un atardecer va muriendo la cancion , pero el recuerdo sigue ahy, latente entre sonrisas y tristezas.Gracias por pretender que me querias.
1. Bienvenido?

Fic...bueno pues como se lo podran imaginar no soy quien creo avatar y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.  
Mmh...Bueno se que suena estupido, pero no pondre tildaciones porque simpre que lo subo se me arruina.  
XD Bueno aqui les va.  
Porciacaso esta historia se ambienta cuando Zuko le pide reunirse al grupo por eso esta primera parte no tiene mucho romance.

Estan en mi contra.

Que? No, era imposible, ESTABAN ACEPTANDO A ZUKO EN SU GRUPO, a ese desquiciado mental, cinico, manipulador, cruel, sin corazon? Que demonios estaban pensando los demas? o...Ella era la erronea? NO...ella...ella era la cuerda, si no mantenia la guardia el los tracionario, esta vez podria matar al avatar, ella...ELLA NO CAERIA que todos se fueran a comer para hacercarsele y dejarle las cosas claras.  
-Zuko dijo enojada

-Si katara respondio docilmente el.

-Ni creas que caere denuevo talves pudiste engañarlos a elloS , pero no lo conseguiras conmigo dame una razon, SOLO UNA RAZON para desconfiar de que planeas atacarnos y me encargare de tu futuro PUES PERSONALMENTE HARE QUE NO TENGAS UNO.-Cada una de las palabras las habia cargado con un odio y resintimiento que era dificil de espero respuesta alguna miro por ultima vez los ojos de color ambar con un aborresimiento que era de temer.

El principe quedo perplejo ante la agresividad de la muchacham el realmente no creia que ella pudiera comportarse de esa forma, vio como se retiraba casi tiritando de indignacion - Hey! Katara!-Lo intentaria, no se rendiria le habia fallado ya una vez y echo sentir desecha, pero...pero esta vez el si habia cambiado y se lo haria saber.

Se detuvo, pero no volteo para mirar los ojos suplicantes que pedian a gritos que confiaran en el, que se sentia confundido,  
que necesitaban que le tendieran una mano, no , no los miro porque fueron aquellos ojos que casi aniquilan con la unica esperanza de la paz, que llenos de odio desacieron casas y personas ella no era tan estupida como para mirarle otra ves,  
pero no era tan incomprensible como para no escucharlo.

Solo quiero que sepas que cambie...te demostrare que soy digno de tu confianza-las palabras habian salido con su tipico nivel de orgullo, pero mas sutiles, mas suaves mas humanas de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado que podrian salir de la boca de aquel principe desterrado.

Katara siguio su marcha como si no hubiese escuchado esas palabras, pero cuando ya estaba lejos de ahy susurro varias maldiciones e insultos al poseedor de los ojos amarillos.

Aang esperaba ansioso a su maestro fuego para que le enseЯase fuego control, estaba nervioso, algo por dentro de decia a gritos que tuviera cuidado con el fuego y por ora parte queria sentirlo, como fuego se disparase de sus manos que ese gran calor se alejara, se hacercara y se moviera a su fin llego el joven venia con una notoria expresion de desaliento -Que sucede pregunto Aang con inocencia.

Zuko lo miro dudando entre contarle o no, pero desistio sabia que sin su tio no le quedaba otra que confiar en el avatar-Lo que sucede esque no comprendo por que esta vez Katara no puede confiar en mi, yo...yo se que esta vez es verdad, yo se que si en este momento apareciera mi padre y me ofreciera el mundo yo no la aceptaria ©Como puedes tu confiar en mi y ella no-  
se notaba en su voz que estaba molesto.

Zuko, lo que sucede esque...no se, tendria que ir hablar con ella, yo tampoco al entiendo, ella es siempre muy comnprensiva y flexible no se porque se cierra ante ti, no se porque...te teme tanto.

El pequeЯo no habia medido sus palabras y el maestro fuego se sintio miserable por dentro con las ultimas palabras "porque te teme tanto", pero no lo demostro eso seria demostrar debilidad, pero no entendia porque le importaba tanto esa joven ©seria solo por querer enmendar su error con ella?o...no penso mas y soltando un suspiro dijo seriamente-Vamos a practicar.

Katara vio alejarse con un deje de desconfianza el bisonte volador hacia las montaЯas, lo miro hasta verlo aterrizar convertidp en un punto entre el de eso se preparo para lavar la loza, ordenar y preparar la cena para el regreso de Aang , todo le salia mal estaba asustada su corazon latia aceleradamente, le preocupaba que Zuko despidiera esas llamas de sus manos, temia por la seguridad de Aang y por la posible traicion.

No a pasado ni un dia y ya piensa en que nos matara ©No crees que estas siendo injusta con el katara?

Toph no creo ser injusta-decia seriamente mientras se normalizaba.

Claro que lo eres el es sincero ©porque no le tiendes la mano en vez de maltratarlo emocionalmnete?-Toph apesar de su ceguera sabia la posicion exacta de katara y la quedo "mirando "seriamente a los ojos.

Katara no pudo mas que largarse a reir como lo hacia su hermano-©Desde cuando Zuko tiene emociones?, Toph a diferencia de ti y los demas yo soy mas preventiva, no quiero que le suceda nada a Aang, no denuevo, no por mi culpa.

Toph sintio como las palpitaciones del corazon de katara se volvian tristes-Creo poder entender eso, pero el si quiere cambiar, toma encuenta por todo lo que el a pasado no eres la unica que a sufrido en este cuento princesita-despues de esas palabras se fue dejando a katara confundida.

Despues de esa "amena" charla katara hizo mas cosas aun y mejor para demostrarle a su amiga que no le afectaba "tanto"  
como realmente lo hacia.

Hola hermana decia sokka con una gran sonrisa.

Que te paso? pinchaste con tu boomerang? dijo katara sin poder evitar reirse, pues necesitaba con urgencia algo con lo cual distraerse.

QUE!? no, tuve una buena pesca hoy dijo alardeando de su bolson humedo y voluminoso.

A...ya y quieres que fria el pescado que capturaste hace media hora y que tiraste en el bolson donde tenias el perfume y las pinturas que te regalaron esas guerraras kioshi?.

Sokka miro su bolso que habia tomado tonalidades rojizas y blancas, luego miro a su hermana y grito-QUE!!! PERO COMO !  
luego miro con seriedad a katara-Con razon, me parecia demaciado extraЯo que el pantano oliera tan bien.

Toph que estaba lejos de hay escucho esa ultima parte y solto una sonora carcajada que tapaba la de katara haciendo sentirse humillado al joven guerrero.

De que te ries toph? NO ES GRACIOSO! te imaginas comemiendote un pez elegante? pintado y todo?Quizas se pare y te diga "con tenedor mijito con tenedor".

Katara agradecio a los dioses tener un hermano tan gracioso realmente robaba risas...bueno aveces-Esta bien no te preocupes ahy me las arreglo para suavisar el olor y el color decia despues de poder calmarse.

Pero paso algo que puso neurotica katara eran mas de las 8:00 y ni Aang ni Zuko habian regresado la cena habia transcurrido hace rato por los alegatos de su hermano, sus instintos le golpeaban la cabeza diciendole "TE LO DIJE ERA UNA TRAMPA ", caminaba de un lado a otro !Dios se estaba volviendo loca║.

Muy lejos de ahy Aang peleaba insistentemente con Zuko quien lo habia provocado al maximo para sacar todo su potencial, no habia comido, bebido ni descansado en todo el dia el joven avatar estaba dandolo todo hasta su ultimas energias, pero el era un ser humano y estaba apunto de caer desmayado.

ESO ES TODO!?-le reprochaba su maestro que tirada llamaradas por sus puЯos sin medir que estan podrian provocarle una quemadura el chiquillo que corria literalmente por su vida.

Zuko YO NO SOY TU! dejame descansar no e comido tengo sed quiero dormir reclamaba el niЯo de manera infantil-Eres injusto "Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo , porque no te das cuenta?".

Esas palabras hicieron efecto en el maestro fuego, esas palabras que en incontables noches de insomnio se habia reprochado por no echarselas en cara a su padre, detuvo el ataque, lo miro seriamente y sin mas subio al bisonte a la espera que el avatar decidiera partir.

Aang lanzo un suspiro de alivio al ver que su maestro se habia detenido y decidido marchar, sonrio alegremente y lo mas apuro al bisonte , estaba ansioso por comer, tomar agua y perderse en los ojos de su "amiga" katara.

Ya eran eso de las 9:00 cuando katara vio aterrizar Appa corrio al encuentro de Aang y paro en seco al ver el estado en que se encontraba-Aang?! pregunto preocupada-Aang?AANG!!!.

El muchacho no pudo escuchar nada mas en cuanto vio a la joven callo desmayado del cansancio y fatigamiento.

QUE LE HICISTE?! gritaba histericamente katara a zuko mientras sostenia con fuerza el cuerpo machacado del avatar.

Yo?! yo no hice nada mas que entrenarlo! se defendio el maestro fuego.

Katara observo las facciones de su amigo, tenia quemaduras leves y sintomas de desnutricion, miro a zuko con los ojos mas gelidos que nunca jamas habia puesto y le echo en cara-No comio, bebio ni le permitiste descansar EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!?.

Zuko miro los acusadores ojos azules, realmente lo aborrecia, no tenia como refutarle el argumento, pero no se rendiria tan facil-Quieres si o no que derrote al SeЯor del fuego? Pues todos los dias seran iguales a este y no siempre podras cuidarlo,  
el no es un niЯo cualquiera es el avatar y el puede con esto y mas-se enfrentaba a ella defendiendose de los ojos impenetrables de la adolecente.

Eres un mounstro!!le grito katara que tenia al joven Aang entre sus brazos-Crees que le puede con todo? No es asi!! tu no sabes la presion que tiene, las pesadillas, y la carga de no poder disfrutar la vida como los demas!.

Katara exageras dijo sokka

si el idiota tiene razon decia toph-el no es un niЯo dejalo en paz puede con esto no erez su madre.

Katara se sintio en el mas hondo ollo de desilucion , tristeza y rabia ©Porque siempre lo apoyaban a el?-Ustedes no entienden - dijo seria y se fue con Aang a una de las carpas a empezar con un arduo trabajo que no paro durante toda la noche, salia y entraba a la carpa con hierbas, agua y vendas, haci se la paso hasta las 7:00 am, pues ahy preparo el desayuno "para los otros", le hizo a Aang un tipo der papilla de verduras que pudo gracias a Dios hacerlo comer.

Sinceramente todos estaban mas preocupados de katara que de Aang, la chiquilla no habia tomado desayuno y estaba insoportable no dejaba que nadie se le hacercara ni a ella ni al avatar, tenia una ojeras gigantes y se notaba que las fuerzas le fallaban , pero habia otra cosa una tristeza que la envolvia, era extraЯo estaba muy, pero muy triste.

Zuko queria hacercarse a la muchacha sospechaba la razon de sus penas y no era nada mas que su culpa, pero estaba hacia como si literalmente el no existiera.

A eso de las 8:30 Aang fue despertado por un par de gotas que caian en su rostro, era katara que estaba llorando-Ka...katara?  
que te paso?.

Ella solo sonrio-No, nada decia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-que bueno que hallas despertado, estaba preocupada.

El chiquillo noto que no tenia ni rastros del combate anterior y estaba en una condicion fisica insuperable, luego miro a la muchacha tenia ojeras, estaba palida y los ojos hinchadisimos como si hubiera llorado toda la noche-Que sucedio?

Katara bajo el rostro-Nada...solo...no, no vale la pena me alegra que estes bien! dijo abrazando al sujeto que estaba ya frente a ella.

El se sonrojo, pero necesitaba saber lo ocurrido la otra noche, haci que se solto poco a poco de la joven y mirandola dirtectamente a los ojos la interrogo-Que paso anoche? mientras le sostenia el rostro con mabas manos para evitar que ella bajara el rostro.

Nada...solo...ayer discuti con Zuko por que te vi tan malherido...y...y-no pudo mas vajo la cabeza con fuerza-toph y sokka╢ creen que el tiene la razon, que no me necesitas, que puedes solo con todo y que exagero...le grite mounstro porque piensa seguir explotandote...no soy tu madre cierto?...pero...no creo que hice algo incorrecto.

Aang miro a la morena que estaba apunto de llorar le hubiera gustado apoyarla, pero zuko tenia razon-Katara, me duele en el alma no poder apoyarte, pero esta ves ellos tienes razon si quiero vencer al SeЯor del fuego me temo que seguire entrenando una y otra vez...yo...tambien creo que exageraste.

Katara cerro los ojos con fuerza, ya no podia soportarlo todos del lado del enemigo, atacandola por preocuparse de la seguridad de ellos y la unica persona en quien creia que podia apoyarse la habia traicionado, se paro se estaba ahogando,  
tenia un nudo en la garganta tenia sentimientos que querian salir gritando, pero miro para abajo y con ojos frios le dijo al pequeЯo-Esta bien...nunca mas me preocupare por ustedes si quieren morir es cosa suya, pero no sere complice de esto.

Katara...olle a donde vas? KATARA?! KATARA ADONDE VAS?!-Aang trato de levantarse, pero no se habia dado cuenta que katara lo habia dejado pegado al suelo con hielo control.

Zuko vio como Katara salia corriendo, le sostuvo el brazo, queria hablar con ella, pero esta se solto.

Bravo Zuko!! te felicito, lo lograste pusiste a todos en mi contra realmente eres un experto-decia con un tono sarcastico,  
despues de decir eso tomo un pequeño bolso y se fue corriendo perdiendose en el bosque y de la vista del joven.

bueno si queren mas pues opinen, ya tengo el otro cap echo se viene con un personaje nuevo

¿que hara Aang ahora?

y zuko ira detras de ella?

como reaccionara sokka?

a bueno a toph le da casi igual ( mentira )


	2. Lo intentareOportunidad

Seguire tus consejos Rashel Shiru ...Te agradesco tus consejos y ser la primera en dejarme un reviews.^^ ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Esta bien lo intentare no me pidas m? que eso.

Katara corria sin saber a donde las lagrimas fluian libremente, eran tan transaparentes y los sentimientos que la hacian caer tan obscuros...rabia, indignacion, rencor, frustracion, dolor...tristeza...Realmente aborrecia con toda su alma a zuko a Aang a su hermano y a toph, al primero por robarle a sus amigos y a los demas por no darle sino la espalda...tropezo y cayo con fuerza al suelo, mas rabia le dio emitio un grito lleno de todos los sentimientos negativos y despues golpeo una y otra vez el suelo con su pu? se sentia tan patetica, su comportamiento habia sido tan infantil, se reprocho a si misma lo estupida que deveria parecer ahy tirada en el suelo y haciendo pataleta, se sento en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un arbol cercano y ahy lloro, no supo cuanto , pero lloro larga y tendidamente, sinceramente odiaba reconocerlo,  
pero parecia que Zuko se habia ganado el cari? y el lugar que ella tenia, tenia celos contra el llora mas fuerte al darse cuenta , sintio unos pasos, se asusto y rapidamnete se paro y salio corriendo , escuchaba una voz masculina gritando su nombre y se detuvo en seco al reconocer que no era nadie de los "traidores" miro hacia atras aun Haru.

El chiquillo corria detras de ella y al darse cuanta que se habia detenido se dio el lujo de obserbar sus facciones, pero no duro mucho pues el rostro de la muchacha lo puso en alerta ademas que estaba haciendo ella sola en la mitad del bosque sola? y sus amigos? quien la habia echo llorar? habria huido? no se dio el tiempo para preguntas mentales pues corrio a abrazarla, estaba asustado no sabia que le pasaba , pero devia ser grave ella no lloraba porque si.  
Katara estas bien? pregunto ansioso y exaltado.

Ella no respondio solo lloraba y lloraba , al fin un hombro donde desquitarse del peso que tenia en el corazon, lo abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en eso, tenia su rostro en el pecho del muchacho para que este no se lo viera.

Permanecieron ambos un tiempo indefinido, Katara tratando de calmarse y Haru prestandole su amistad incondicional, de esas que sin palabras tu entiendes que se prestan sin prejuicios, te entienden y te quieren con tus defectos, sufren tus penas,  
te escucharan sin hablar, que te dan consejos sin siquiera abrir su boca solo estando ahy y todo sin cuestionarte.

Cuando katara logro calmarse ya anochecia levanto la vista y quedo totalmente vulnerable ante aquel hermoso joven de ojos penetrablemente verdes y sus mechas cafe callendo sensualmente por su rostro...bronceado, se sonrojo sabia que decirle!.

Haru quedo en las mismas los ojos zafiro de la muchacha le hipnotizaban, pero temiendo quedar como un tonto ante ella comenzo buscar un tema de conversacion -Ha...he...Porque estabas llorando? pregunto mientras se apartaba de ella para guardar distancia y tontamente perdiendo la posibilidad de besarla.

Si te cuento te vas a alejar igual que ellos...y me dejaras sola-afirmo la morena sentandose en el suelo resignada a perder a Haru tambien.

No!- le dijo el maestro tierra sentandose frente a ella mirandola directamente-katara yo jamas haria eso.

La joven suspiro y le conto todo desde la traicion de zuko en la caverna hasta lo ocurrido hace unos momentos , luego de eso le dijo que se sentia traicionada, triste y con una rabia de los mil demonios.

Haru sonrio satisfecho de que no le hubiera pasado nada grave, aunque al principio la apoyaba contra el principe en el transcurso de la historia ya no lo hacia-Katara, no te vallas a enojar con lo que te diga eh?

Ella solo asintio.

Lo que sucede esque temes que vuelva a traicionarte a que le tiendas la mano y te tome el codo y que se repita lo mismo,  
por lo que me contaste casi muere Aang en la cueva por un descuido que aunque tu no lo creas no fue tuyo...No es tonto confiar aveces en el arrepentido todos tenemos oportunidades de caer y levantarse, temes que te quite a tus amigos o peor que los asesine, pero tu temor mas grande aparte de que vuelvas a confiar y te vuelva a traicionar esque el tome tu lugar y eso no ocurrira...katara tus amigos te aman!.

Las ultimas palabras le robaron una sonrisa sincera a la muchacha que rapidamente se desvanecio-Y...y si pasa? Haru...que sucedera si ocurre...si me ultimo mas que lo afirmo que pregunto, pero ya no lloraba.

Si eso sucede estare yo contigo-Las palabras habian salido tan tiernas, seguras y sobreprotectoras que katara no dudo en que fuera cierto-Pero...pero katara primero para que te pongas de esa manera debe ocurrir...confia en el porfavor.

A la chiquilla se le fueron las esperanzas por el suelo-Si te dijo que no me dejaras cierto?.

Haru noto que katara realmente le aterrorizaba la idea de quedarse sola-Nunca...solo es un favor como amigo...te lo pido podrias darle otra oportunidad? POR MI.

Katara se largo a reir-Claro con esas me sales sabes que no te dire que no si bienes a decirme por mi y pones esa cara de cachorrito perdido.

Haru dijo haciendose el sorprendido-Me pillaste!

Ambos rieron juntos, pero cuando se tranquilizaron katara le hizo jurar-Jurame que pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda nunca me dejaras sola.

Haru no pudo resistirse mas los rostros estaban frente a frente y la tentacion de apoderarse de los labios de la morena lo vencieron, acaricio con una mano la mejilla de ella y se hacerco lentamente uniendose en un peque? beso al que katara no se opuso, se separo un instante para susurrarle-Por mi vida...katara, te lo juro por mi vida, pero dale una oportunidad.  
solo una.

La muchacha de ojos zafiros separo sus rostros destruyendo la magia y solo se alcanzo a escuchar una vocecilla que decia-  
Esta bien lo intentare no me pidas m? que eso.

Luego la morena se habia dado cuenta que no le habia preguntado al maestro tierra el como habia terminado en esa selva,  
observo que los calidos ojos verdes se tornaron obscuros y las facciones relajadas se tensaban.

La nacion del fuego se apodero de nuestra aldea a mi y a todos nos metieron en una especie de globo gigante,  
devuelta a su cuartel el jefe fue tirando a todos los prisioneros uno por uno desde el cielo, ancianos y a ni?s...luche,  
pero no habia mas que fuego ni un rastro de piedra y luego de eso desperte aqui-La miro y se acordo del beso, habria sido solo una accion sin sentimientos?, con lo confundida que estaba la chiquilla mas valia hacerle las cosas mas faciles-  
Katara sobre el beso, pacto de juramento cierto?.

Pacto de juramento afirmo la morena sonriendo pues ella no le habia dado otro significado.

Bueno...como le hacemos? volvemos juntos?-decia Haru a quien no se le ocurria nada mejor.

Ven conmigo seras bien resivido! decia una nueva katara mas sonriente, feliz y tranquila.

Aang se las habia pasado todo el dia buscando a katara, pero ni rastros, toph hizo lo que pudo, pero cuando creyo ver a su amiga resultaba ser un alcecanjuro el sol y la falta de comida le afectaba a todos sobre a todo a sokka que estaba como loco y zuko tambien se las ingenio para buscar a la muchacha sin que nadie se diera cuenta que realmente le importaba.

De pronto la vieron llegar , desde el frente con una persona y varias frutas y verduras cargadas.

Todos excepto zuko corrieron a abrazarla fue muy emotivo y cuando reconocieron a Haru se emocionaron aun mas.  
Prepararon una cena y fue como un gran evento, ya en la noche cuando todos dormian alguien caminaba hacia el agua.

Katara sabia que Zuko estaria en ese lugar, y lo encontro sentado mirando las estrellas-Perdon...molesto? decia con el tono mas tranquilo.

Zuko se sorprendio y Katara aun mas al ver su torso confundidos.

A...bueno Zuko venia...venia PUEDES PONERTE ALGO!!-me distraes estuvo tentada a agregar , pero sonaria raro.

El adolecente obedecio y se puso una polera sin mangas de color carmesin en un siantamen estaba confundido que hacia esa muchacha ahy? que queria?.

Bueno...he...yo...-Katara agacho la cabeza-Lo siento.

QUE!? solo eso se le paso en la cabeza al maestro fuego que le pasaba a ella? un dia queria matarlo y al otro se disculpaba por algo que ni el sabia la razon-por-por- porque losientes?-idiota se reto habia tartamudeado como un completo estupido.

Haru me hizo ver que estaba siendo injusta contigo...todos tenemos derechos a equibocarnos, lamento haber sido tan ruda, pero quiero que porfavor entiendas que no podre confiar en ti de un momento a otro, tengo ideas que chocan entre si y...no puedo realmente no puedo tenderte la mano...estoy herida Zuko, y celosa...

De que? pregunto el joven intrigado, pero ya un poco triste por el comentario anterior.

No te rias vale?...Creia que usurparias mi lugar en esta familia...Tenia celos porque te encontraban la razon, aunque por dentro sabia que era estupido me enfermaba verte tan cerca de ellos-la morena se habia rodeado de un aire melancolico.

Perdon,no era mi intencion hacer eso,realmente te entiendo no se como los demas pueden confiar en alguien como yo-Zuko se perdia en la figura de la joven sintio que un peque? calor subia a sus mejillas suerte que era demaciado obscuro para que katara lo notara.

Bueno cumpli con lo mio, dijo levantandose y cuando se iba a parar algo tiro de ella, miro hacia abajo.

No te vallas katara...porfavor.

Haci fue como Katara entre charla y charla se dio cuenta de que el no era tan malo, solo habia estado en el lugar y momento inadeuado.

Y fue haci como mientras veia la sonrisa de la muchacha que Zuko tuvo que aceptar que ella no era una tonta campesina...ni menos fea, algo le nacia por dentro algo que le gustaba , pero le daba miedo cultivar haci que cuando se dio cuenta se paro y solo fingio decir que tenia sue? para separarse de aquella presencia que lo atraia como acostado pudo conciliar un sue? tranquilo, lleno de esa sonrisa y ese pelo chocolate que lo acosaba con esos ojos zafiro provocativos.

Lo que ambos no sabian esque una figura los habia enga?do alguien que dudaba que si estuviera bien que naciera esa amistad.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pues este a sido mas cortito, pero no pueden negar que con menos emocion pues si haci van las cosas, la verdad es que amo a Zutara, pero esta historia camina solita y sigue el rumbo que le dicte la marea.  
Next chapter:  
Confusiones esto no es como deveria ser.  
Plis solo pido que lo lean no es necesario reviews si no quieren.  
Con agradecimientos especiales a Rashel Shiru grax si quieres puedes poner como quieras que siga. 


	3. A traicion

Gracias por tu post realmente ya me iba desanimando, pero creo que tendre que luchar un poquito mas si quiero el apoyo de los demas...En todo caso si sigue haci mejor te lo envio a tu email XD.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segunda traicion.

Katara pensaba en la conversacion de la otra noche de un momento a otro recordo el torso de Zuko...desnudo se puso roja y se reto a ella misma EN QUE TIPO DE COSAS PIENSAS KATARA POR DIOS DEVERIA DARTE...verguenza? No se dijo a ella misma tecnicamente deveria ser la edad por las hormonas y ese tipo de cosas solo debia pasar un tiempo y se acostumbraria, estaba sacando esas "conclusiones" cuando choco con alguien, casi cae, casi , pero la figura la habia alcanzado a tomar por la cintura estando a una distancia peligrosa.

Era Haru venia todo mojado y la ropa apegada a su piel-Losiento Katara! Debi poner mas atencion por donde camino-sonrio, le encantaba ver a Katara nerviosa con esos ojos Zafiro encendidos por la tension.

Katara estaba en aprietos sus hormonas no dejarian que ese encuentro pasara desapercibido, lo miro, realmente se veia mucho mas varonil que Zuko y ni hablar de Aang , ese peque? bigote y barba lo hacian atractivo y el pelo apegado a su cara y cuerpo...la ropa...quedo en blanco realmente estaba perdida en el joven que se encaminaba a ser un adulto y que le sostenia con firmeza la cintura para no dejarla caer, habia algo mas que simple atraccion.

Haru no le quitaba la vista a los ojos de la muchacha morena, estaba tan cerca que sentia el aliento de ella, se hacerco primero como dudando si fuera correcto o no, pero el momento le gritaba ,se aproximo...solo un poco mas mientras ambos iban cerrando los ojos casi rozando sus labios y...

Paffff!!! Toph los habia separado con tierra control dejandolos a cada uno avergonzados, nerviosos y confundidos.

Katara fue la primera en "alegar"-Toph!!! que! porque!?.

Toph miro al individuo-Olle alejate de mi amiga ella ya tiene a alguien.

Haru no entendia nada en lo absoluto,solto una sonrisa desgarradoramente tierna-Esta bien, losiento Katara,  
pero...no puedo seguir aqui contigo.

Katara observo sin saber porque con desesperacion como Haru se iba, pues Toph lo habia soltado solo a el-Sueltame Toph!  
decia mientras trataba de safarze-Har-Toph le cerro la boca y se hacerco para decirle al oido

Si no te callas Aang escuchara y se sentira peor-decia seriamente.

De que hablas? dijo Katara cuando ya perdido de vista Haru la maestra tierra la habia liberado

A el le gustas mucho y vio lo de anoche con Zuko...Se que solo hablaste con el y no sentiste nada, pero el idiota de pies ligeros cree que ahy algo y si te ve ahora con Haru que crees que pensara?

Pero Toph...a mi... me gusta Haru-decia confundida.

Solo te digo que tengas mas cuidado en donde demuestres tu amor, el te quiere mucho y no podria superar verte con alguien mas Katara el te ve mas que su sosten, mas que su amiga incluso su amor por ti es lo que lo revivio en parte cuando paso el ataque en la cueva, lo se ...Tal vez no lo veas mas que un amigo, pero el no y tienes que tener cuidado, estoy segura que si tu rompes su corazon ya nadie lograra controlar su estado avatar-Toph lo habia dicho como un murmullo solo para que katara lo oyera ademas ese bastardo no es de fiar.

Esto deprimio de sobremanera a la muchacha,pero dijo con determinacion-Voy a buscar a Haru, cubreme porfavor-Y salio con un caminar rapido al bosque, pero Toph la detuvo.

Sigue derecho hasta que lo encuentres trata de traer alimentos para disimular la salida de lo demas me encargo yo le dijo con una picara sonrisa-pero te lo adverti.

Katara la abrazo feliz y mientras repetia varias veces-Gracias, gracias,gracias enserio Toph te adoro y salia corriendo.

Haru no estaba tan lejos de echo estaba cerca de ahy sentado sobre el suelo mirando una laguna llena de cosas desagradables,  
sintio cuando Katara se hacercaba a el.

Hola decia ella con timides.

Hola respondio el sin cambiar su postura para que no notara que su cara estaba seria.

Olle...me dijiste que no me dejarias sola...lo recuerdas? dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Tu jamas me dijiste que ya tenias a alguien que estuviera a tu lado...quien es?

Ah...estas sentido por lo que dijo Toph?

(SILENCIO)

Ella cree que a Aang le gusto, y se pasa cosas sobre todo ayer en la noche que le dije a Zuko que me disculpara por mi comportamiento y que me costaria volver a confiar en el, pero lo haria...por ti recuerdas?

El se dio vuelta-Enserio?

Ella se tiro a abrazarlo y ambos cayeron al agua-Porsupuesto!

Haru sonrio el plan avanzaba a la perfeccion.

Vamos? Nos deben estar esperando decia katara alegremente mirandolo a los ojos, ella no queria levantarse, pero como un choque de electricidad recordo el rostro de Aang, estaba confusa se levanto y le tendio la mano.

El se levanto y no pudiendo resistirse la beso, fue repentino nisiquiera lo penso.

Al principio le sorprendio, despues lo acepto y se separo con brusquedad cuando se dio cuenta que eso estaba mal, Aang...el,  
ella no podia hacerle eso.

Que pasa katara?-decia el muchacho confuso por el comportamiento repentino de ella.

No podemos, esto no es lo mejor para el grupo.

El muchacho bajo la vista-Te amo dijo como si nada.

Katara bajo la vista ella estaba confundida, no sabia si realmente lo amaba o solo le gustaba o le atraia no entendia sus sentimientos, penso en Aang, en lo que le habia dicho Toph, en su hermano,en ese momento ella se sentia obligada a estar para siempre con el avatar-No...esto, esto es un error.

El creia poder entenderla , pero debia simular estar dolido -No importa-menciono serio, tratando de hacer creer que estaba triste.

Al escuchar eso Katara se sintio usada, entonces el beso no era sino para que el se divirtiera? Jugo con ella?-Bueno volvamos-mencionando esto de manera seria, enojada y molesta, retiro el agua de la ropa suya y de Haru, devuelta recogio frutos y demaces, todo acompa?do de un tetrico silencio.

Katara!!!!- gritaba una figura con una alegre sonrisa...Aang, este corria al encuentro de la chica sin prestar atencion a que su acompa?nte se habia ido-Porque te demoraste tanto? me tenias preocupado pense que te habian secuestrado!-exageraba.

Le devolvio la sonrisa de manera maternal, que mas podia hacer? se sentia encadenada a ser relacionada con ese peque?  
-No me a pasado nada solo que Haru se perdio mientras buscaba frutas.

Entonces a la proxima te acompa?re yo decia emocionado con la idea, queria estar a solas con ella conversar sobre lo visto la otra noche y si era posible declararle ese amor desenfrenado que le costaba mucho ocultar-Haci jamas me perdere,  
porque yo siempre estare a tu lado.

A la mente de ella vino el juramento que le hizo Haru...su rostro denotaba como se sentia-Aang...

Dime decia el ansioso de nada.

Como decirle que no sentia nada mas que lazos de amistad a aquel ni? que la miraba tan emocionado?-Nada, olvidalo, me ayudas con las cosas porfavor? dijo sonriendo lo mas simpaticamente posible.

El se sonrojo con la sonrisa tan bella-Claro-Con aire control llevo todo a la improvisada mesa que habia creado Toph.

Casi se le escapa una mueca de disgusto al ver que no se apartaba de encima de ella, pero se controlo, como siempre tenia que hacerlo-Aang hoy no entrenaras?-trato con todas sus fuerzas que saliera pesado , pero no como siempre la dulce Katara no devia, tenia que ser paciente.

HO, es cierto, es que hoy esta mas exigente YO QUIERO JUGAR CONTIGO!!!-decia Aang mientras tomaba ambas manos de la muchacha y se giraba con ella riendose de nada.

Katara dejo escapar un suspiro el no tenia la culpa, tampoco Haru y nada que ver con Zuko ella era la que tenia que aclararse y ver las cosas como eran, por unos instantes se dejo llevar por el infantilismo que habia dejado enterrado el dia en que su madre habia muerto y giraba con entusiasmo y sincera alegria, pero despues de caer cansada le dijo que tenia que entrenar,  
el dia se hacercaba y debia hacerse mas fuerte si derrotaba a Zuko podria jugar todo lo que quisiera sino seguir con el entrenamiento.

Me iras a ver como entreno? porfavor Katara!-Aang decia todo con tanto infantilismo.

Vale...Olle has visto a Haru?-Una pregunta no lo traumara cierto? penso ella.

Ha...NO-dijo mientras que su cara dejaba ver un ligero rastro de molestia y tristeza.

Katara noto que si, hasta una simple pregunta entristecia al chiquillo, se sintio pesima, como le diria que NO SENTIA NADA EN LO ABSOLUTO POR EL!!!!-Aang te pasa algo?-pregunto estupidamente sabiendo que si.

Nada dijo volviendo hacer el mismo de antes-Me iras haber cierto? Dime que si porfavor!!!

Esta bien, pero prometeme que haras tu mejor esfuerzo-decia Katara seria como si realmente fuera su madre.

Si claro!!!!! y el salio corriendo alegre a buscar a su maestro, lo iba a vencer, lo iba a derrotar solo para que Katara entendiera que el era mejor.

Pero tropeso con Sokka quien al verlo tan entusiasmado le echo en cara que devia practicar.

Lose!!! lose!! ahora mismo ire a entrenar dijo Aang mostrandole una radiante sonrisa.

Que demonios pensaba sokka porque estaba tan feliz? a bueno devian ser cosas de avatar.

Pero ese no fue el encuentro que lo hizo confundirse, era el que se venia, no con su maestro fuego sino con Toph.

Olle pies ligeros! le grito mientras le tiraba una roca que impactaba con la cabeza reluciente del chiquillo.

AUCH!!Toph eso duele podrias tener mas cuidado? se quejo el muchacho mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

No! y deja de confundirla entiendes? eres un real idiota! preocupate de derrotarlo por deber no por una ilusion-decia enojada , o mejor dicho celosa.

A? Toph de que hablas? deber? Es un juego de palabras? No entiendo!-se quejo el cuando vio que la maestra tierra giraba sus ojos palidos.

Ya se porque no te ve de esa manera, solo te dijo una cosa pies ligeros la ilusion viene siempre acompa?do de un no-dijo mostrando el entrecejo fruncido Porque!! se preguntaba ella, porque le gustaba a ella ese idiota, ciego, infantil y...tierno chiquillo? se mordio el labio maldita Katara tenia suerte-Vete , pero entiendela que ni el tiempo la hara cambiar de parecer.

Katara corria en direccion contraria a la que devia queria ver a Haru algo le oprimia el corazon necesitaba decirle lo que lo sentia el no era un error y ahora que habia visto a Aang entendia que lo amaba, que no es que le gustara lo amaba, amaba a haru con toda su alma, esta ves se tardo un poquito mas , pero lo encontro enojado, por primera ves en su vida lo veia realmente enojado.

Hola dijo con desden que era para simular resentimiento.

Perdoname fui una tonta, losiento tanto Haru, crei que era un error!!, pero esque fui tan estupida y ciega ahora se que es!  
es amor!!, lo se tienes derecho a odiarme jamas tuve que decir que fue un error, pero esque habian tantos factores!! perdoname porfavor!!! ti nunca me has dado la esplada no la hagas ahora-decia desesperada intentando hacercarse , pero con miedo hacer rechazada por el individuo.

El la miro "dolido"-No me mientes? Katara si estas jugando conmigo porfavor alejate, no quiero que me tomes para luego botarme,  
que te bese para luego me rechazes, yo te amo y te lo dije, pero no estare aqui contigo si me consideras un error.

NO!! no eres un error!! yo si!, no me crees? los ojos suplicantes de katara lograron hacer cambiar de opinion al maestro tierra.

La abrazo-No dijas tonterias...te quiero, pero como eres fuerte por fuera y una nube por dentro-mintio.

Ella tambien lo abrazo-Te quiero...te quiero y jamas dejare que te vallas de mi lado.

Pero el destino es cruel cuando se trata de querer obtener (Zutara) el fin de la guerra.

Esa misma tarde mientras Katara observaba lejos, muy lejos del campamento el para ella aburridisimo entrenamiento de Aang,  
vio una explosion a lo lejos se levanto algo pasaba!!!

Aang alguien ataco el campamento tenemos que ir a verlos!!!!!!!!!!.

En un dos por tres llegaron los ojos de los tres quedaron horrorizados al ver lo sucedido.

Toph estaba en el suelo malherida se podria decir que casi muerta y sokka tambien.

Katara solo escucho una palabra antes de perder el aliento, el color de su piel y se le encojiera el alma.

Ese maldito de Haru nos a traicionado!!! dijo antes de desmayarse Toph.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NO!!!!!!!!! HARU PORQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????? Bueno T_T era la unica cosa que se podia hacer, realmente ese bastardo simulo todo, next chap:

. fallido.

Porci les interesa desde este en adelante vere que sea mas Zutara...ganaron no puedo luchar contra ustedes XD.


	4. FallidoTejiendo sobre herida abierta

Rashel Shiru!!! gracias a ti puedo seguir!!! (guena teleton XD) te juro que si tu me das animo me resigno a no seguir,  
gracias y a ti tambien Youweon ^^.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

............................................................................................................................

Fallido_No ahy vuelta atras_Tejiendo sobre herida abierta

Katara no podia creerlo HARU!? habia oido bien? acaso...acaso haru la habia usado como carnada?...No...no...NO PODIA SER  
CIERTO!!!!!!!!!, pero ahy estaban las pruebas, cientos de levantamientos de rocas con el toque que solo el sabia darle,  
todo eso acompañado de rostro se desencajo,empezo a tiritar, su alma de resquebrajaba, queria llorar,pero no podia  
ese dolor era de esos que te estallan y destruyen por dentro que acaban contigo...que te consumen a golpe de dudas,se sentia  
usada, manipulada,estupida y inutil.

Aang la miraba asustadisimo-KATARA QUE AHORA QUE HACEMOS!!??.

Zuko noto que la joven estaba en chok,desvio la mirada con odio hacia rocas no sabia porque , pero detestaba que estuviera  
haci por Haru, pero no habia tiempo para eso-Aang!! Toma a Toph y yo me llevare a sokka, ambos deben estar fuera del alcanze  
de las llamas PONGAMOSLO ENCIMA DEL BISONTE!! Tu katara trata de apagar el fuego antes que empieze a crecer y consuma la  
selva.

Aang y Suko se movieron con rapides llevandose a los heridos a Appa,pero ella seguia ahy sin entender nada, inmovil,perpleja,  
completamente en blanca y derrepente PAFFF!!!! proceso todo de golpe, el encuentro , la mentira , el beso, las palabras y  
la sangre le hervia, exasperacion, odio, rabia, rencor,coraje , colera,enojo y el resentimiento todo fluia dentro de ella,  
apreto con fuerza sus puños haciendoselos sangrar , y apesar de que el lago estaba un poco lejos, concentro todos sus  
sentimientos negativos y creo una abominable ola tirando con desprecio, con desazon...con un hueco en su corazon el agua  
tratando de desquitarse con ella porque? Porque? PORQUE???!!, pero era unitil cada llama que veia le recordaba la traicion  
una vez le hizo Zuko y cada levantamiento de tierra y roca el engaño de Haru, ahora ya no tiraba agua sino estacas de hielo,  
se sentia tan vacia, tan tonta,ingenua y ciega en un arrebato de frustracion emitio un grito desesperado y toda el agua cayo  
en forma de lluvia que termino por apagar el fuego, pero no su tortura, no su suplucio, ya nada le quedaba para seguir  
luchando nada que fuera inspirado para ella , por su bien propio...no, pareciera que al destino le disfrutara haciendola  
sufrir ya no sentia nada...solo un hueco dentro de ella, camino con seriedad donde estaban los heridos con determinacion  
a revivirlos, a no dejarse echar a morir se comeria el dolor, se atragantaria el pasado, haria como su nunca hubiese conocido  
a aquel joven adulto de ojos verdosos que le habia mentido de forma cruel, el no existiria ,no por lo menos delante de los  
demas.

Aang se le tiraba encima llorando desesperado-KATARA, TOPH SE NOS MUERE!!!!!!!

Ella trato de soltarse suavemente,pero lo hizo de una manera bastante bruta y practicamente corrio hacia donde estaba Toph  
haciendo caso omiso de Zuko-Nadie se morira!!!.

Habia que ser objetivos Toph estaba en un estado bastante delicado, tenia incrustaciones de rocas en varias partes del cuerpo  
y quemaduras graves, eso quiere decir que iba hacer dificil una recuperacion,pero Toph era terca como una mula y no pensaba  
dejarse morir por una batalla haci.

Sokka no estaba tan grave, solo despues katara se enteraria que Toph lo habia estado defendiendo de varios ataques de haru.

Katara simplemente se dedico a hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer y al dia siguiente ya ambos estaban notablemente mejor.

Toph se movia inquieta entre sueños, se veia en un hermoso lugar repleto de flores y entre todas ellas un chiquillo lloraba,  
lo conocia...era Aang intento tomarle el hombro , pero era inutil la imagen se alejaba de ella y de pronto obscuridad, temia  
´que fuese porque estaba ciego, pero no, ahy estaba denuevo el mirando a katara...y atras miles de rocas apuntaban hacia el  
muchacho que seguia inmovil, no era Aang era sokka grito, grito su nombre desesperada, aterrada , pero el no se movia,  
parecia estar en otro mundo lo empujo y...Desperto, katara la miraba aliviada-Ka-katara?decia Toph insegura de que haci lo  
fuera.

Los ojos de la morena se nublaron por completo al ver que Toph despertaba, estaba viva, estaba viva!!! Dios sintio como un  
nudo se le formaba en la garganta y solo pudo decir una palabra antes de ponerse a llorar del todo y abrazar a su amiga  
-Losiento.

Toph tambien la abrazo, sabia que devia sentirse pesimo con lo de la traicion, la abrazo como una buena amiga sintiendo  
como las convulsiones de ella aumentaba y bajaba, poco a poco calmandose , se retiene penso Toph, pero depronto recordo su  
sueño-Katara y Sokka?

La joven se separo-El este bien...de echo ya se queja de hambre.

Con el comentario ambas se echaron a reir.

Pero Katara necesitaba saber lo ocurrido-Toph...-se puso seria decidida a no llorar mientras su amiga le contara los echos-  
Como ocurrio el ataque?

Oh no, katara no pienso decirte nada al respecto decia la ciega negandose a decir cualquier palabra eso solo la haria  
afligirse mas de lo necesario.

Porfavor Toph necesito saberlo!!...Necesito saber en que cai decia mientras la miraba acongojada.

No tuviste que haber confiado en el solto sin medir las consecuencias que tendrian.

Lo sabia!!! se maldicio para sus adentros-Entonces...no tengo que confiar en alguien haci como haci?-ella lo decia respecto a  
Zuko ahora.

Claro que no princesita, eres demaciado ingenua, deverias dejar de ser tan inocente la gente es cruel y mala no puedes llegar  
y tenderle la mano haci como haci aunque le hayas confiado tu vida hace algun tiempo!-Toph se referia a Haru jamas llego a  
pensar que katara se referia a Zuko.

Esta bien me e decido no volvere a confiar en nadie nunca mas!!!.

No eso tampoco es la idea -bifo la ciega.

entonces cual? decia contrariada.

Debes esperar a ver si vale la pena, si el se esfuerza por lograr tu creencia.

Y como sabre si me miente?

Yo estare ahy cuando eso pase decia sonriendole la ciega-Olle...tambien tengo hambre me puedes llevar algo a la mesa para  
comer?-Sus tripas sonaban fuertemente.

Claro, pero..ah..he me podrias decir antes como fue el ataque?

No katara no vale la pena solo te hara lastimarte.

Ella bajo el rostro, pero lo levanto enseguida-Esta bien, pero con lo que me dijiste como se que puedo confiar en Zuko?

Por lo ocurrido la otra noche le contesto la muchacha.

Ninguna de las dos pensaria que afuera el joven avatar escuchaba.

Quieres que confie en el solo por una charla? decia desconcertada la muchacha de ojos azules.

Dime katara lo sentiste sincero?

Ella lo medito unos instantes-Si...pero en la cueva tambien lo senti igual y resulto ser una trampa!!! reclamaba.

No...katara tu estas enredada, el si fue sincero en esos momentos , pero despues tuvo que elegir....y bueno.

Me estas diciendo que el estaba siendo franco?

Si katara, el te fue veraz, pero tubo que escojer entre todo lo que deseaba y una vida como traidor y...

Y eligio la que le convenia traicionando mi confianza-dijo sentida por los recuerdos.

Debes hablar mas con el decia Toph que ya se habia recuperado por completo y sentia la presencia del chico afuera y sin  
quererlo (en realidad si) trato de convencer a katara de juntarse con zuko no por las razones que la ojioazul pensaba sino  
por conveniencia propia-Juntence como la otra vez, en la noche y hablen de lo que sea para que llegues a su corazon y sepas  
la verdadera razon del porque de su comportamiento, el es bueno por dentro.

Te gusta? pregunto algo incomoda katara por como su amiga hablaba del maestro fuego.

Claro que no dijo roja de indignacion como le iba a gustar ese feo? a ella le gustaba Aang y ese estupido la ignoraba por la  
culpa de la chica que tenia enfrente.

Esta bien, no te enojes, creo que el hambre te afecta voy a pensar sobre lo que dijiste...talves tengas razon dijo mientras  
salia de la improvisada carpa, para su asombro se encontro frente a frente con un par de ojos grises apenados-Aang-menciono  
asombrada.

Hola decia el-Como esta Toph?

Bien , pero a ti....te pasa algo? decia como intrigada.

O no...nada-Excepto que la chica que me vuelve loco piensa entablar charla a escondidas con mi maestro fuego.

Ella le tomo la cara con ambas manos-Vamos Aang...Dime que te sucede tu siempre sonries, que ocurrio?.

Le mintio, por primera vez le mintio a katara-Nada...es solo que me siento frustrado...no me sale un ataque de fuego control.

Eso es todo? decia ella divertida-Vamos Aang ya veras como te saldra solo practica un poco mas...Vamos sonrie si?-trataba de  
animarlo sonriendole animadamente.

El la miro directamente a los ojos y esfozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero le habia salido demaciaaaada falsa, estaba apesumbrado,  
ella ,la chica de sus deseos tendria una "cita" con el principe Zuko...

Suspiro con resignacion seguramente el avatar habia oido la conversacion, se hacerco hasta que sus cabezas chocaban-Es porque  
voy hablar con Zuko?

El desvio la mirada, justo en el blanco.

Vamos Aang no seas infantil, solo voy a hablar con el.

NO SOY INFANTIL, porque no hablan a la luz del dia?-reclamo el chiquillo.

Katara empezo a reirse, Aang estaba celoso.

De que te ries?pregunto este.

Aang estas celoso?

Ah, este...Tengo que ir a practicar fuego control decia mientras huia.

Katara queria hablar con sokka pero escucho el prominente grito de toph quejandose de hambre y tuvo que hacer lo propio.

En la cocina se encontro con Zuko, iba a salir tan rapido como entro, pero escucho su llamada.

No katara porfavor no te vallas!! dijo el al ver que que desde el incidente lo ignoraba aun mas que antes...y eso le dolia.

Si? pregunto inquieta ella, algo nerviosa se le notaba la voz.

Porque me ignoras?-pregunto ansioso por saber la respuesta.

Ella suspiro tenia miedo, pero no lo diria, tenia miedo de que pasara como lo que paso con Haru si ella lo consideraba un  
amigo a el y la habia traicionado como podia confiar en zuko? y ademas que pasaria con Aang? dejaria de hablarle  
o la odiaria?-No puedo hablar contigo...

Pero porque? decia el un poco alterado.

Esque no puedo zuko porfavor entiendeme!!!.

Eso es lo unico que e tratado de hacer desde que llegue a este lugar!! Katara solo dime porque y hare lo que pueda para  
solucionarlo!!-Zuko estaba desesperado desde la ultima vez (y la primera) que hablo con ella algo le decia por dentro a  
gritos que necesitaba hablar con ella sentir su mirada calida, su voz que le transmitia paz y estar ahy solamente con ella.

No!!! tu no puedes llegar y solucionarlo todo!!!...Es...Es...es que no tengo nada que hablar contigo-mintio, ella tambien  
queria hablarle, disfrutaba hablando con el, de lo que fuera no importaba , la pasaba bien y se olvidaba de todo, pero con  
lo sucedido estaba insegura.

Es por lo que paso con Haru?-en el blanco se dijo a el mismo al ver la melancolia que reflejaban los ojos azules.

Katara no estaba dispuesta a seguir hablando , no sobre eso, no con el-Solo dejame tranquila!!!-le grito exasperada.

Pero por que te pones haci!!!-decia el poniendo el mismo nivel de voz.

Cuando cayeron en la cuenta que parecian novios recien casados se largaron a reir, juntos , como si fueran uno solo.

En el momento que pararon el le dijo algo que la hizo sentir mejor.  
-Cuando quieras cuenta conmigo...no te decepcionare.

Dos lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de katara antes de abrazar efusivamente al principe exiliado y dejarlo totalmente  
sonrojado-Gracias...Gracias zuko, no sabes lo que significan esas palabras para mi-Y si que no lo sabia, para ella solo  
esas palabras bastaron para cerrar un capitulo de su vida, solo esas palabras bastaron para que el dolor que sentia en su  
pecho se aliviara y esque solo diciendo eso katara ya habia vuelto a confiar en el y cerrar ese capitulo de su vida, ese  
que le habia echo pasar noches en velas por creerr en el joven que ahora abrazaba.

El principe creyo entenderla y la abrazo con suavidad, sintiendose morir, estaba abrazando a la chica mas testaruda, tierna y  
linda que tuvo la suerte de encontrar, serian una gran pareja...de amigos?, no importa, lo que importaba era ese momento, era  
ese abrazo , era ella.

Ojala que ese momento hubiera durado hasta la eternidad, pero no, nada era haci de facil, todo era algo por algo, y esque  
esta vez el precio de esa reconciliacion era mucho mas grande del que ambos hubieran podido imaginar, Aang...espiandolos,  
observando ese abrazo que el... malentendia?, pero que podia hacer? Estaba ya adentro de la cocina mirando impavido, con  
los ojos vacios, que podia hacer el en contra de eso?.

Katara lo vio y se separo lentamente del maestro fuego, le dio pena, realmente ese muchacho no merecia sufrir, pero esque el  
todo lo malinterpretada-Aang no es lo que piensas.

El sonrio como si no hubiera visto nada, pero en su mente solo una cosa pasaba , la idea de lastimar a Zuko durante el  
entrenamiento, demostrarle a katara que el valia mas que el, hacerle saber que lo podia superar, que podia estar a su nivel y  
mas alto solo por ella-Vamos a entrenar? decia sonriente ante la idea de su plan.

Zuko al oirlo penso que realmente el chiquillo queria entrenar-Vamos dijo animado ante la idea que su pupilo estuviera  
agarrandole "cariño" a la diciplina.

Yo me quedare aqui dijo katara-tengo que cuidar de Toph todavia...

Estoy bien maldita sea, no soy una niña-reclamaba la chiquilla que entraba para hacerse ella el desayuno.

Todavia estas delicada le reprocho la maestra agua.

Katara...te dire esto de manera que puedas entenderlo NO ME TRATES COMO NIÑA QUE NO PUEDE VIVIR POR SI MISMA!!!!-gruño Toph  
odiaba inspirar lastima, auqnue le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella, katara sabia como era ella.

Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa...no, no llames a sokka podria empeorar la situacion.

Todos rieron y empezaron a retirarse uno a uno solo quedaron Toph y Katara ya que Aang se habia llevado a su "adorado"  
maestro a fuera para que no quedara solo con la ojioazul denuevo.

Katara noto por tus palpitaciones que ya no odias a Zuko.

No...la verdad es que nunca lo odie, creo que seremos grandes amigos decia ella mirando la mesa en que Aang y Zuko hablaban  
de cosas sin sentido.

Y eso porque? pregunto intrigada la maestra tierra, aunque mas emocionada ante la idea que en un futuro no muy lejano su  
amiga se enamorara del principe dejandole el paso libre con Aang.

Porque? Bueno creo porque el esta tejiendo en mi sobre una herida abierta.

.............................................................................................................................

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SORRY !!!!!!!!!! perdon por la tardanza, esque ya se me estaba escapando la inspiracion. U.U losiento mucho, como veran  
estoy tratando de que haya mas Zutara, pero se me complica un poco gueno en el proximo cap:

Ataque de celos_Beso frances_Amistad en juego


	5. Ataque de celos,beso frances,amistad

U_U Sorry por la tardanza anterior...T-T Prometo esforzarme mas tienen razones para matarme.(Grax Rashel Shiru ^^ y que es eso de que te cuesta "escribir"?...Esas comillas me desconciertan XD)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ataque de celos_Beso frances_Amistad en juego

Despues de la charla con Toph, Katara se iba a subir al bisonte volador cuando sintio que una mano mas chica que la suya la jalaba con suma delicadeza, miro hacia atras-Aang? que-No pudo decir nada mas puesto que algo tibio, suave y humedo se posaba en esos instantes en sus labios...Habrio los ojos sorprendida, Aang la estaba besando.

El se separo,la miro con afecto y le dijo sonriendo-No dejare de luchar por ti katara, te demostrare que puedo ser igual y mejor que el-Despues de eso el joven avatar subio a Appa para no mencionar palabra alguna.

Si la chica estaba confundida entonces que le quedaba al maestro fuego que observo todo desde primera fila? El si que estaba consternado, el avatar estaba actuando demaciaaado rapido, parecia que no le agradaba nada que el se hacercara a ella, pero no era su culpa que ella fuese como un iman!!!! Estaba celoso, y no queria admitirlo, porque se sentia haci? Sin su tio era aun mas dificil entenderse a el mismo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro el no dejaria por nada en el mundo que Aang lo venciera no ese dia, ni el siguiente , ni nunca, dejo su cara de perro cuando se dio cuenta que katara tenia dificultades para subir,  
sonrio se veia tan estupidamente tierna que no se pudo contener y solto una diminuta risita mientras le extendia la mano para ayudarla a subir-Tienes problemas?

Katara acepto la mano del individuo y de manera hironica le contesto-No seras tu quien tendra problemas?-dijo refiriendose a Aang.

Ni creas dijo tirando para que ella subiera por completo, pero la fuerza fue mas de la necesaria y la muchacha termino encima de el.

Katara se quito de encima de el casi en el mismo momento en que habia caido, pues la mirada acusadora de Aang no paso en valde, aun haci habia podido sentir el corazon de el latir aceleradamente, su respiracion agitada, su aliento y sus ojos abiertos como platos por la imprension , si ,aquellos ojos penetrantemente de un color indecifrable, habeces eran ambar,otros dias dorados y otros amarillos como en esa ocasion.

Eh...disculpa Aang menciono tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos-Estas bien?.

Sip contesto ella roja por lo ocurrido.

Apenas llegaron al lugar katara quedo encantada con el riachuelo de agua que pasaba, era tan cristalino-Despues practicaremos agua control vale Aang?

Claro dijo sonreinte y ruborizado el avatar.

Al comenzar el entrenamiento ambos chicos se sacaron la polera (O////O), pero la muchacha no presto atencion hasta en un rato mas ya que se divertia mucho haciendo estatuas de hielo, la primera de su hermano muy junto con Toph, bonita pareja rio para sus adentros , ambos me matarian si lo vieran, despues de eso ya no noto de quien lo hacia solo movia el agua y la hacia hielo mientras su mente viajaba en recuerdos nostalgicos, su madre...su padre...Haru, esta ultima la deztroso con enfando,  
aunque estaba feliz, si realmente lo hubiera amado estaria peor , pero no , no lo amaba y eso la hacia sentir mucho mejor.  
Luego de esas conclusiones se sento a unos metros del entrenamiento,ambos se estaban esforzando mucho, eran de admirar, Katara no podia creer lo que veia.

Zuko hacia una serpiente gigante de fuego que trataba de estrangular a Aang, pero este se protegia con una muralla de fuego que cuando termino de consumir la serpiente se tranformo en miles de agujas de fuego que tiro sin compacion alguna a su oponente.

casi dijo con el corazon en la mano la joven cuando vio como el ataque quemo algunos pelos del sujeto, corrieron , saltaron,  
atacaban y se defendian, increible, hermoso , ninguno de los dos queria rendirse, ella noto que estaban cansadisimos, sudaban copiosamente, pero dia empezo a nublarse-Va a llover susurraba con una sonrisa la maestra agua.

Aang daba lo mejor que tenia , llamas, fuego, explosiones todopara impresionarla, Zuko no le ganaria, esa no era solo un entrenamiento cualquiera, para el eso determinaba si seguia peleando por el corazon de katara o la dejaba ir.

Zuko no se rendia, tenia que ganar, el corazon de katara estaba en juego, no dejaria que un mocoso y pelado ademas le venciera quenque este enano fuera el avatar, pero le costaba consentrarse, un par de ojos azules lo llamaban, una sonrisa lo atrapaba, fallaba, intentaba y volvia a fallar tenia que mirarlos con discresion , pero sus miradas chocaron, le dirijio una sonrisa algo boba y siguio peleando TENIA QUE GANAR!!!.

Katara se ruborizo cuando una mirada dorada se posaron sobre sus ojos, ahora la batalla se habia vuelto mas brutal, pareciera que realmente querian herirse y apesar que chispeaba las llamas salian con fuerza, ella se preocupo, se daban con todo, hiriendose, cayendo y volviendose a levantar, ahora llovia a cantaros,pero ninguno cedia, tenia que pararlos, ya no estaba siendo una pelea, era una guerra y ella debia pararlos antes que alguien cayera herido de verdad-DETENGANSE SE VAN A HACER DA?!!!.

Zuko se detuvo en ese mismo segundo, pero Aang no pudo parar al enorme dragon que habia echo, habia perdido el control y este impacto de lleno con el maestro fuego dejandolo fuera de combate.

Katara no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, Zuko se golpeo fuertemente contra un arbol antes que la lluvia apagara el fuego que lo rodeaba, corrio a su encuentro, estaba con varias heridas y quemaduras graves, miro a Aang consternada, no podia encontralo...NO ENCONTRABA EL PULSO DE ZUKO!!-Aang, Zuko se muere!!!!.

Esto le callo como bomba al peque?, el no queria que eso pasara, esa no era la idea-Que....que vamos a hacer!!!??decia llorando por el peso de la culpa.

Ve por hiervas medicinales, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda, pero apurate!!!!-Le decia viendo comno Aang corria hacia donde appa para luego irse volando, ella no sabia que hacer, o mejor dicho sabia que tenia que hacer, pero dudaba en que surtiera efecto, la lluvia, la uso con suma rapides haciendo que las quemaduras disminuyeran y no fueran permanentes, pero no respiraba trato darle respiracion boca a boca y nada, no reaccionaba, era definitivo Zuko estaba muerto y por una extra? razon le dolia mucho mas que la traicion de Haru y que cuando Aang casi mnuere, empezo a golpear con fuerza el cuerpo inerte del sujeto mientras gritaba-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-No podia ser cierto, Zuko no podia morir, recurrio a la ultima opcion, la sangre control, haci estuvo cerca de media hora y Aang no volvia, mas tarde se enteraria que un rayo le habia caido a appa, el corazon poco a poco empezo a sonar, primero con torpeza y luego mas fluido, Katara lloraba, abrazaba con fuerza al sujeto que empezaba a respirar-Zuko!!!zuko...zuko-sollozaba sin apartarse del el.

Ka-katara que sucedio?pregunto el mientras se sostenia la cabeza con ambas manos, le dolia todo el cuerpo y por un instante hubiera jurado que el habia muerto.

Aang te ataco con un gigante dragon de fuego que te hizo quemaduras graves y chocaste contra un arbol....casi mueres...-dijo ella aferrandose al pecho del confundido maestro fuego y llorando.

Esta bien, esta bien-dijo el ya recuperandose-No llores, no lo valgo dijo con una peque? sonrisa entristecida, el avatar le habia ganado, el ya no tenia que hacercarse mas a ella, pero no podia evitarlo, primero le levanto el rostro para poder verla tenia los ojos cristalinos, los labios morados por el frio, tiritaba , pero no sabia de que, las lagrimas de ella seguian cayendo, se hacerco y las beso con ternura, luego quiso separarse si seguian haci de juntos el no lo resistiria y la besaria en los labios.

Pero ella incistia en tenerlo cerca-No te alejes de mi Zuko...porfavor decia rojandolo con esos hermosos ojos zafiros.

Perdoname dijo el agachando el rostro.

Pero por-Las palabras fueron acalladas con un beso, el le sostenia con ambas manos el borde de la cara para que no se fuera a "escapar", pero ella no lo haria, estaba desconcertada, el beso de Zuko era mucho mas tibio, mas denso, mas profundo que los de todos los otros hombres que katara juro una vez en su vida amar, se dejo llevar, ella tambien lo deseaba, simplemente no pudo resistirse y entreabrio su boca para dejar pasar la lengua del audaz joven, ambos experimentaban la superficialidad de la boca del otro como los dientes sintiendo la humedad y el calor, la respiracion era entrecortada, Zuko la recosto en el humedo suelo separandose un segundo de los labios que rapidamente volvio a posecionarse de ellos, ahora iba mas alla de la simple pasion buscando acariciar el borde interno de las enc?s del otro, sobre todo la superior; y tambi? acaricia la parte anterior del paladar o cielo de la boca. Todo con con amor.

Zuko...- decia ella tratando de separarse sin faltaba el aire.

El no queria, simplemente ese beso para el deveria haber durado la eternidad, se retiraba bruscamente para tomar aire y continuar tratando de ser uno en ese sabia que ninguna apuesta era lo suficientemente buena como para poner a la chica en medio.

Katara se dio cuenta que no era correcto, pero...sintio una ligera carga electrica en sus labios , que parece que el maestro fuego no noto, cuando finalizaron se iban separando para volverse a unir, poco a poco se alejaban para hacercarse otra vez, se necesitaban ya ambos lo sabian , no podrian seguir viviendo sin el otro.

Te amo le decia Zuko en los momentos en que se alejaban para luego volverse a unir con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios un poco rojos por el beso pasional.

Katara se sonrojaba mirando los penetrantes y calidos ojos del muchacho-Yo tambien.

Me perdonas por el beso dijo el riendose.

Ella le guiño el ojo de manera muuuy coqueta-Solo si me vuelves a dar otro mas todo los dias.

Katara...Te gusto mas que el de Aang?-dijo mirandola rojo de verguenza ante una pregunta que debia segun el quedarse adentro de el.

Ella se le tiro literalmente encima-Callate y besame! decia con una sonrisa que le derritia el corazon al adolecente.

Porsupuesto decia el mientras denuevo se hacercaba a besarla, a darle ese beso, si ,ese beso, el beso "frances", su beso frances.

Llegaron juntos, los dos muy mojados , pero con una sonrisa que solo Toph festejo para sus adentros, solo alguien faltaba.

Sokka donde esta Aang? .

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________------

Esop^^ graz por todo.

Sep este chap es Zutara puro, pero esque no pude evitarlo!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD esop vere que se me ocurre para el proximo chap.

Xau se despide con afecto (por ahora) Lady Down.


	6. Jugando con agua

Oka, oka, oka...bueno simplemente ya no se que hacer, se me drena la imaginacion en otras cosas...como en dibujos(zutara)  
haci que quizas no le encuentren tanta accion, pucha creo que tengo que aferrarme mas a los personajes, haci que preparense  
para un Zuko que tendra que elegir entre su orgullo o katara...Si me e demorado es por que realmente no tengo idea de que  
hacer XD.  
Dedicado para : Youwoen

.............................................................................................................................

Jugando con agua.

Donde esta Aang?-Preguntaba con una amplia sonrisa katara.

No estaba con ustedes?-Dijo Toph con preocupacion en su tono de voz.

O no!!!-Dijo katara mientras se perdia en el bosque a buscar a Aang.

Hey katara-grito su hermano-Trae comida!!!.

Zuko y Toph miran a Sokka.

Que?-pregunta el.

Katara corria, donde? donde estas Aang? esa pregunta golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza, NO PODIA PASARLE NADA MALO A EL!!!, algo  
le indicaba donde estaba , corria, tropezaba, caia, se levantaba y volvia a correr, hasta que lo vio, una mueca de horror se  
le dibujo en el rostro, las lagrimas empezaron a fluir bañando su rostro desencajado, ahy frente a ella estaba su amigo en  
un charco de sangre que salio por la herida abierta de su espalda, parecia muerto, pero respiraba, ella corrio a su lado,  
seguia lloviendo-Aang!!! Aang perdoname!!! jamas te tuve que haber dicho que te apuraras en ir a buscar las hierbas  
medicinales!!!-El traje de katara fue tomando un color rojizo por a sangre que intento una y otra vez volver a meter en el  
cuerpo del joven avatar, por suerte la luna llena estaba de su lado, la sangre entraba con facilidad, pero aun la herida  
estaba abierta y sin el agua "magica" le seria mas que imposible a ella poder cerrarsela, pero no se daria por vencida, jamas  
mientras siguiera lloviendo ella lo intentaria sin rendirse, el agua rebotaba, literalmente cuando katara intentaba meterla  
para curala desde la raiz el agua rebotaba y se hacia vapor-Rayos!!! decia katara-No!!! Entra estupida agua!!!!-Porque no  
habia tomado mas agua de la fuente sagrada?, estupida lluvia comun y corriente! y derrepente se le vino de golpe un recuerdo  
de unas palabras de su madre que jamas habia entendido hasta ese momento.

Flash Back!

Hija, ves esa fuente grande?  
Si mami.  
Y?  
Bueno mami es el agua sacrada.  
Sagrada katara, pero tienes que entender que el agua que esta en este lugar tiene el mismo poder que la otra.  
que?  
Cuando crescas te daras cuenta que la lluvia y esta agua no tienen diferencia, ambas vienen de los espiritus.  
Lluvia buena!  
Haci es hija, la lluvia y el agua de cualquier lugar si la acompañas de la esperanza es igual de milagrosa que esta.

Fin del flach back!

Respiro hondo, la desesperacion no la ayudaria, se calmo y cerro los ojos y cuando los habrio la lluvia a su alrededor se  
habia detendido, las paro con un movimientos y las purifico de una manera diferente, la suciedad habia caido por si sola,  
invoco todo su poder curativo transmitiendoselo al joven que se aferraba a la vida, transformo el agua en agujas que disparo  
a la herida y justo antes de impactar le volvia a poner otra carga de poder curativo, un metodo indudablemente muy eficaz,  
pero muy agotador, a la mañana siguiente katara continuaba , pero ya casi sin fuerzas cayo desmayada sobre el cuerpo ya  
recuperado de Aang.

Este abrio poco a poco sus ojos, se sentia cansado, en realidad queria dormir cuando recordo a Zuko, apenas se sento sintio a  
katara en su estomago acostada, se veia preocupada, se veia bellisima, no pudo evitar que se le escapara esa estupida sonrisa  
que ella siempre le inspiraba, como llego a enamorarse tanto de ella? Sabia que ahora el habia perdido toda oportunidad de  
estar ahi, sabia que a ella le gustaba Zuko, sabia que jamas seria correspondido, pero no podia evitarlo, la queria, la amaba  
y aunque ella no lo volviera a ver sino como un hermano, el estaria ahy con ella, sabia que pasara lo que pasara, sucediera  
lo que sucediera el jamas se apartaria de su lado, y aunque le doliera y quisiece alejarse no podria, la amaba y le gustaba  
amarla, aunque le doliera, aunque nunca jamas pasara algo entre ellos, aunque quizas solo le inspirace lastima, la amaba,  
haci tal y como ella era con sus defectos perfectos, por eso la amaba , por ser ella, por ser como era, una persona que con  
sus defectos perfectos lo hacia enloquecer y sonreir como idiota.

Katara no podia dormir bien, hasta en sus sueños le preocupaba la salud de Aang por lo que desperto sobresaltada y asustando  
al joven-Aang!!! estas bien!!!-decia la chica emocionada de ver bien a su amigo y no semi-muerto.

Katara!!!decia el chico no sabiendo porque.

La muchacha le abrazo y se largo a llorar, pero feliz, era raro.

Que pasa?-El chico estaba confundido.

Como que que pasa?-Seguia llorando.

Porque lloras katara? sucedio algo?-preguntaba inocentemente Aang.

Estas bien, eso es todo...estoy feliz porque estas aca...conmigo y vivo-Ella no se percato del sentido que Aang le daba a lo  
que ella decia.

No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien-dijo el levantandose y flotando en una bola de aire para demostrarselo y en cuanto se  
termino el aire cayo de pie-Ta-Ra!!.

Ahy Aang, crei que no te volveria a ver-Empezo denuevo a decir.

El joven sabia que si permitia que ella siguiera hablando esta se pondria a llorar, haci que le tapo suavemente la boca con  
una mano, estaba incado frente a ella-Esta bien katara, estoy vivo gracias a ti-Le saco la mano de encima y recordando a Zuko  
le retiro lentamente la mano, entristecido, pero sonriendo-Como esta Zuko?.

Con la pregunta ella se sonrojo al recordar lo echo avergonzada, pobre Aang no se lo merecia-El esta bien.

Si? Que bueno...-respondio sin mucha gana el chiquillo, no se tenia que ser un genio para deducir que entre la maestra agua y  
Zuko habia pasado algo, pero en fin el no podia hacer mas.

El silencio reino entre los dos.

Katara se sentia mal consigo misma, el ya deveria odiarla, seguro piensa que lo utilizo (Por los besos que se dieron en la  
serie)-Aang losiento.

Que cosa?-pregunto haciendose el tonto.

Lamento no corresponder tus sentimiento-Solto con rapides.

El la miro directamente a los ojos, un ataque demaciado exacto-No sientes absolutamente nada por mi?-Esa era su mas grande  
duda, su mas grande terror.

Ella desvio la mirada, no esque no sintiera absolutamente nada por el, pero no queria que de sus palabras se aferrara a la  
esperanza, ella no lo veia solamente como un amigo, para Katara era dificil esa pregunta, sentia un pequeño cosquilleo en su  
estomago cuando estaban juntos, una alegria combinada con ternura la invadia cuando veia que el estaba a su lado, era, era  
como si lo necesitara, pero sin necesitarlo, era quererlo sin amarlo-No es que no sienta nada por ti Aang, pero no es lo  
mismo que con el.

Cual es la diferencia?-Interrogo emocionado el.

Dime tu cual es la diferencia entre querer y amar-Esa era la diferencia.

Aah...eso es?-Pregunto el sonriendo.

Si, esa es la diferencia-Decia ella aferrandose a que haci fuera.

Desde cuando que le amas a el y no a Haru?-dijo ingenuamente.

Ay desmorono a la maestra agua, claro! Como podia decir que amaba a Zuko cuando hace poco habia sentido lo mismo con Haru?  
Aang tenia razon , ella no podia amar a Zuko, simplemente lo habia estado utilizando como consuelo!! Katara eres de lo peor  
se decia a ella misma, Como? Como fue que cayo tan bajo? Aang le habia dado un ataque inesperado, era impòsible amar a quien  
nisiquiera conoces. Ella no sabia nada de Zuko, nisiquiera cual era su comida favorita, ojos se le nublaron nadie  
podia amar a quien no conocia, y si lo reflexionaba Zuko quizas solo la viese como alguien de quien aprovecharse...Era todo  
tan obvio , era todo tan logico, el corazon se le encogio ante este descubrimiento, cuando estaba con Zuko sentia que el  
que todo estaba bien...lo mismo que sentia por Haru, con Jet, con Aang... Su cabeza era un revoltijo, estaba echa polvo, como  
refutarle el argumento a su amigo?-Ah...yo...Tendria que estar con el para saber decirtelo.

Aang continuaba con su ataque, no por malo sino por ingenuo-Talvez por que se parecen...ambos te traicionaron no?

Otro cubetazo de agua fria, ese chiquillo sabia como hacerla sentir mal, eran tan exactas sus palabras, irrefutables, ahora  
... como saber si era amor? Ambos tenian parecidos, Haru y Zuko, acaso era posible que ella pudiese amar a Zuko? Si se supone  
que amaba a Haru...Como una vez creyo amar a Aang y a Jet, no!!! no sabia que decir.

El avatar noto que le habia echo daño-Katara estas bien?

No!!! no lo estoy!!! Me estas confundiendo!!-Decia ella mirandolo, pero sin hacerlo, perdida en los momentos felices que paso  
con cada uno de los que ocuparon un espacio en su corazon-Porque ?

Katara...Losiento...No queria hacer eso, soy un estupido, perdoname-Le pedia el, no queria que ella se enojara, no podria  
soportarlo.

No te preocupes, ya no se nada!, ya no se a quien quiero, ya no se a quien amo, ni extraño ni añoro en mis sueños!!!-Estaba  
en ruinas, echa un revoltijo.

Tranquila-Aang se estaba poniendo nervioso, la muchacha se movia a todas partes con la mirada perdida, se las habia mandado.

No!!! Aang, te das cuenta? E sido una niña jugando a querer!! Soy una descarada, soy!! Aghr!!-Se quejo pegandose en la cabeza.

Las palabras fueron cortadas por la mano del joven, sinceramente no se le ocurrio nada mas para que ella dejara de bosiferar  
contra sus propios sentimientos, la muchacha no sa habia resistido en lo absoluto, pero no se habia movido ningun centimetro,  
demaciado silencio, ninguna reaccion , solo el dandolo todo para ayudarla, sin percatarse el daño que le hacia, solo se  
alejo cuando sintio un par de gota de agua rozaban sus manos Katara estaba llorando-Ka-Katara estas bien?.

No...no estoy bien Aang, estoy confundida, no se nada y tu solo me haces sentir sentimientos que chocan con otros, quiero  
irme...quiero irme al campamento, quiero verlo para saber lo que siento, quiero dejar de sentir este nudo en la garganta, y  
se que piensas que no paresco la Katara fuerte y pilar del grupo, pero aqui estoy mostrandote lo debil que realmente soy, lo  
fragil que me ponen estas cosas, Aun haci me quieres?-Apuesto que no penso ella, deveria verse tan patetica.

El avatar sonrio, no podia evitar sentirse algo extraño, se hacerco a ella le tomo el rostro con cuidado la miro  
cuidadosamente-Porsupuesto que te sigo queriendo, te amo katara y me hace muy feliz que confies en mi tu verdadero tu, fuerte  
y delicado, como no te voy a querer?.

Katara lo miro enternecida-Enserio?-Haci de debil? aunque no este segura de nada?.

Claro, Volvamos al campamento?-decia el resignado a no besarla.

Ella le tomo la mano y subio con el al bisonte, llegaron (Con comida para Sokka) a eso de las recibidos con  
abrazos y cariño, eceptuando a Zuko, quien miraba de reojo a la maestra agua, la desconfianza navegaba fuertemente por sus  
venas, Toph muerta en celos y Sokka decidido a no dejarlos solos ni por toda la comida del mundo.

No hicieron nada ese dia, todos querian saber lo sucedido y lo exijian con lujo de detalles, fue katara la que conto lo  
pasado, omitiendo las conversaciones.

Ninguno se las trago del todo y todos querian hablar personalmente con cada uno.

Primero y durante la noche fue el mas que celoso Zuko a hablar con ella, en el mismo lugar de la otra noche.

Hola-dijo ella sonriendole esperanzada que con esa charla y quizas un poco de apoyo de el entendiera que lo amaba.

Hola-dijo mal humorado mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Que sucede Zuko?-pregunto ante el inminente aura fria que el expelia.

Nada!-casi grita, solo que el avatar se quedo a solas casi por un dia con MI chica y quizas se besaron y tratan de verme la  
cara de tonto pensaba.

Entonces?...Porque te portas haci!-le exijia ella divertida con sus celos mirandole directamente a esos ojos de color ambar  
que la hacian sentir renovada por dentro.

Bueno...Te besaste con Aang?-le dijo el entre enojado y triste, pero muuuucho mas enojado, le agarro el brazo, la hacerco a  
el obligandola a una cercania querida, pero en esos instantes no muy conveniente.

Aya!!! Con que no puedes confiar en mi?-Dijo un poco picada.

Solo! limitate a responderme-decia el luchando por no perder la cordura ante esa mirada seductiva.

Perdon!? Ubicate Zuko quieres? Que crees que paso?-Dijo ella ya dejando atras los juegos.

Que tu te besaste con el avatar!-Decia encolerizado.

Y que tanto si a si hubiera sido? Acaso tenemos una relacion o lago?-Lo decia esperando que el le dijiera que si y haci  
porfin entregarse a el con otro beso, pero...Que cruel es el mundo no?

Como que tanto?-Si estabas jugando conmigo no te lo perdono! gritaba su orgullo por dentro-Estabamos comenzando una relacion!

Enserio?-Pregunto ella esperanzada.

NO! ya no, te besaste con ese calvo! le gritaba hacercando su rostro a ella, como era posible que esa dulce joven jugara con  
el? No todo es lo que parece no es cierto?, pero aunque la amara si ella se beso con otro la acabaria con sus propias manos.

Para tu informacion no me bese con Aang, no lo llames calvo-dijo ella un tanto ofendida.

Ademas lo defiendes!? Deverias saber que cuando un principe besa a una...joven de tu estado esta pasa a ser su propiedad?-  
Lo que queria decirle estaba clarito, ella era suya, nada mas que suya y unicamente suya-No te puedes perder en un bosque  
en busca de otro sujeto!!.

Por si no lo sabes ese otro sujeto tiene nombre y para tu informacion es mi amigo!-Se estaba empezando a enojar, primero  
desconfianza, despues la trataba como un objeto que seguia?.

No!!, tu eres mia y me dijiste que me amabas!-Le reclamo el enojado.

Tu tambien dijiste eso, pero pareciera que solo quieres probar que tienes algo que Aang no!, Zuko, por lo que me has dicho  
hasta ahora, me consideras una cosa sin libertad y nisiquiera crees que no te engañe...Dime que no soy una obsesion, dime  
que no soy un trofeo que esta entre tu y el avatar, porque si me dices lo contrario, entonces tendre claro el cuento y como  
terminara-Finalizo seria.

Estas loca mujer!-Aunque tenia mucha logica, el siempre trataba de compararse con todos, pero ella no representaba solo un  
trofeo, para el ella era algo mas profundo, algo mucho mas que una persona, mas alla que un sentimiento, pero como decirselo?  
como hacerla entender que el la queria solamente para el? como explicarle que se volvia loco con su sonrisa sin parecer un  
cursi? Como? Como explicarle que los celos le quemaban la sangre? No podia hacerlo, si lo hacia, si lo hacia...si el le  
demostraba lo que sentia quizas ya no seria el mismo, se estaria transformando en un estupido adolecente, el no podia cambiart  
por nada ni nadie, nisiquiera por Katara, el no pediria disculpas a menos de que su error fuera gigante, como el haber sido  
malo (?), pero...y si la perdia? y si se iba? Tenia que hacer algo, pero sin hacerlo-Yo!!-Lo intento, solo Dios sabria que en  
ese momento el intento decirle con todas sus fuerzas lo que verdaderamente sentia, solo su garganta podria ser defensora de  
cuanto el se esforzo por dejar una vez de lado su orgullo por algo que valia mas que el doble, solo su corazon y el pesar que  
sentiria mas adelante podrian recordarle que lo intento con todas sus fuerzas...y que fallo contra su honor de principe y su  
ley de orgullo ante todo-Katara!!!-Cada palabra salian a duras penas, pero ya no podia mas, te amo, penso antes de darle un  
adios a su no-relacion.(Porque no hubo nada oficial)-TIENES RAZON.

Los ojos se habrieron tanto como se le resquebrejo el corazon, con esas palabras ya no quedaba nada mas, ella le  
amaba, y lo supo desde siempre, desde que el llego a ese desafortunado encuentro, pero el solo la uso para alimentar su ego,  
para sacarle pica a Aang, Katara oprimio con fuerza ambas manos en su pecho, como tratando de sujetarse con fuerza el  
corazon, le costaba respirar, se sentia mareada, debil...Cerro con impotencia sus ojos, clausurandole el paso a ese lamento  
que queria no quedaba nada, su respiracion se volvio entrecortada, de sus labios salia sangre por el diente que le  
detenia el impulso de gritar...Solo una pregunta se revolvia por todo su ser porque? Porque Zuko? ella hubiera preferido que  
le hubiera mentido! Hubiera preferido que la matara, que tuviera un amante , pero que la amara...Su cabeza cabizbaja,  
deprimida, angustiada, consternada...Ya no habria consuelo, estaba que explotaba, estaba que lloraba, que gritaba, que gemia  
por el dolor que sentia, apunto de desquitarse consigo misma por no ser correspondida, inmovil, sin hacer nada, era haci como  
aceptaba la verdad de su desgracia.

Zuko miraba con desazon a la muchacha que empezaba a tiritar por la contencion de sus sentimientos, no podia hacer nada y eso  
le molestaba, le mortificaba, noto como un hiliyo de sangre bajaba por la pera, no pudo reprimirse a recojerlo con su lengua,  
ya no importaba si lo golpeaba, si lo odiaba...era lo que en esos momentos mas anhelaba, tenia un dulce sabor salado, siguio  
subiendo hasta apoderarse de sus labios, al principio se resistieron...despues ya no habia nada, ella parecia un cadaver,  
sus labios eran inmoviles, aunque el intentara demostrarle de esa manera que la amaba, que lo sentia, no hubo reaccion.

Y ahora la besaba, por dentro ya no podia mas, queria escapar, pero nada salia y de pronto lo sintio, de sus ojos empezaron  
a caer una tras otra lo que sentia, un dolor incontenible, lo miraba, sin rabia, sin resentimientos, sin nada mas que esa  
miraba dulce que le caracterizaba mientras que seguia llorando, incomprensiblemente sus labios dibujaron en su rostro una  
sangrienta sonrisa, actuaba ya sin razon, solo que la dulzura de sus ojos era tan, pero tan triste, no faltaba mucho para que  
se levantara y se fuera a dormir con la ilusion de que todo lo ocurrido fuese un sueño y tratar de olvidar sabiendo que no lo  
lograria, sus manos se aflojaron, tenia atravesada la carne con las uñas, pero no le dolia, nisiquiera lo sentia, solto  
una risita desquiciada, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, era una risa tan tierna, tan debil, que se fue apagando como  
sus ya agotadas energias, miraba directamente a los asustados ojos de Zuko-Esta bien...no estoy enojada-Decia ella como un  
poco loca-No-no...importa que no me quieras, de todas maneras- se levanto e intento irse sin terminar la frase, pero algo le  
sostenia la mano "No mas porfavor" rogaba Katara que no fuera Zuko deteniendola, rogando que fuese un arbol, pero era el, el  
y su estupida mirada rogando un poco mas de tiempo.

De todas maneras?-Dijo el insitandola a continuar, esperanzado en que fuese algo que lo hiriera pues le dolia más su sonrisa.

Nunca lograre que me ames-Finalizo ella con una desgarradora sonrisa y corriendo a su "pieza",para llorar silenciosamente la agonia que padecia.

Ya unicamente acompañado de la soledad, una lagrima solitaria cayo rodando de un principe resignado a ser el esclavo de su  
orgullo, la unica esperanza que le quedaba esque esa mujer que tanto amo le odiara, solo su odio podria hacerlo sentir mejor  
ni se imaginaba lo que se venia.

Ya quedaban pocos dias para que el meteorito, por lo que Zuko le tomo prioridad a enseñarle a Aang y decidio esquivar a toda  
costa a Katara, devia dejarla en paz, tranquila, pero sabia que no la podria dejar para siempre de esa manera.

Katara actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, de echo estaba de mejor humor que en otros dias, solo una maestra tierra  
sospechaba que algo raro le sucedia, haci que la siguio hasta la cocina donde la interrogaria, esta vez como una buena amiga,  
no para ver como iba con zuko.

Olle princesita estas bien?-Inmediatamente percibio una exhaltacion en la muchacha de al frente.

Ah...-Miente, miente, miente se decia a ella misma olvidando la habilidad de Toph.

No sacaras nada si intentas mentirme-Se enojo ella.

Suspiro-Vale, tengo un problema con mis sentimientos-Acepto.

No sera con tu corazon?-sonrio ella.

Katara tambien rio, pero desanimadamente.

Estas triste, exijo saber el porque-Dijo poniendose seria la pequeña ciega.

Te lo digue...No quiero hablar mas de esto, quiero..., Quiero saber si a ti te gusta mi hermano-Dijo cambiando astutamente de  
tema.

No!-dijo ella poniendose roja de rabia.

Ah!!!-Entonces Aang? penso a punto de partirse de la risa.

La pequeña leyo sus pensamientos y salio rapidamente de la cocina, para su mansion echa de roca-Maldita Katara, yo solo  
queria ayudarla-murmuro enojada y roja por que ella se entero de los sentimientos que tenia hacia el calvito.

Antes de partir Zuko caminaba en busca de un par de pergaminos con tacticas de conbate para Aang, iba tan sumido en lo que  
habia pasado que en una vuelta choco con algo y termino en el suelo, o no se dijo, Katara estaba tambien en el suelo  
mirandolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veia en años.

Se levanto, le recogio los pergaminos y dijo como siempre-Tienes que tener mas cuidado-Mientras le extendia la mano para  
ayudarlo a levantarse.

El no comprendia la reaccion de Katara...Como si nada hubiese ocurrido, por una parte sentia que se le aliviaba el alma, pero  
por otro le molestaba, acepto la mano que se extendia frente a el, tomo sus pergaminos y ambos siguieron su camino, un camino  
que ambos anhelaban volver a chocar.

Zuko no sospechaba en lo absoluto que Katara le tenia preparado una agria sorpresa.

.............................................................................................................................

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..........................................................................-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Eso por ahora...necesito saber como quieren que siga...y si es dedicado a Youweon, tratare de hacerle un hueco a Kataang el  
proximo chap.  
^-^ Esop  
Los quero sorry por la tardanza.


	7. Kiss me?

Hi!.Nada nuevo solo...ya saven.  
Yea!! mi nombre esta en un fic!!! XD grax BlueEyesPrincess.

............................................................................................................................

Túnel del a obscuras.

Katara se detuvo uno pasos más lejos, ella no permitiria que un engreido y estupido principe como el la humillara y saliera  
ileso, sonrio, ni ella podia creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, solo algo podría arruinarle su plan y eso era que el  
realmente no la amara...si era haci entonces a fuerza de voluntad aprenderia amar a su percato que necesitaban  
varios utensilios en su campamento de gran importancia, suspiro, fue a su pieza y saco una bolsa oculto de monedas que habia  
guardado desde su visita a la nacion del fuego cuando Aang se hacia pasar por estudiante, un pequeño trabajo muy bien pagado.

Aang estaba denuevo jugando con aire control cuando sintio que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda.

No te muevas pies ligeros-Le advirtio Toph.

¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto extrañado y sonrojado el joven maestro aire.

Ella se alejo con tristeza, estupido corazón que no le correspondia-¡Nada!-Decia malhumorada y dirigiéndose a un lugar para  
entrenar y tratar de buscarle una respuesta al porque de su mala suerte en el amor.

En eso aparece Katara anunciando-! DEBEMOS IR A COMPRAR!.

Sokka la mira como si estuviera enferma-Katara no tenemos dineroooo-Quedo con la boca abierta al ver la voluminosa bolsa con  
cuantiosas monedas en su interior-¿De donde las sacaste?-Dijo boquiabierto.

Ella solo se limito a sonreirle-Hoy es un día especial, ¿ Tenemos que divertirnos un poco no ?-Decia mientras entregaba el  
dinero de manera equitativa a cada uno, incluyendo a Zuko quien hizo como si le diera igual.

¿Ah? ¿Que sucedia en ese pueblo? Todo lleno de adornos , luces, habia tanta desviaron la vista a donde estaba el  
principe exiliado quien cerro los ojos para meditarlo.

Es el...festival del amor-Sentencio con seriedad, ¡ Rayos ! Era el festival del amor y el habia "terminado" con la unica  
chica que le hubiera gustado disfrutar ese día.

Los ojos de Aang se iluminaron y chocaron con los de una morena que lo contemplaba con "ternura", ilusion, ese día parecia  
traer muy buenas oportunidades.

Katara le sonrio al maestro del aire, esa era su oportunidad, sentia la mirada de Zuko, ¿Sientes celos? Sonrio con más ganas,  
no era nada con lo que ella le tenia preparado, ¿ ojo por ojo y diente por diente no?, luego como si nada le pregunto  
haciendose la inocente al maestro fuego- ¿Habrá algún evento?.

El dudaba de responder, si, habian varios eventos, concursos y como finalidad el baile, ¿le convendría decirselo?, ella hacia  
como si nada, ¿Que más podía hacer?-Si, ahy varias cosas, pero-La unica condicion de poder disfrutar el evento era vestir  
rigurosa ropa de la nacion del fuego-Debes vestirte más formal-Se ruborizo al pensar que la ropa que Katara tenia puesta en  
esos instantes era la de una bailarina de fiestas intimas.

Toph estaba desanimada para ese tipo de fiestas , pero Sokka se encargaria de entretenerla.

Ey! ¿Que haces?-Decia Toph cuando sintio como el maestro agua tiraba de ella.

Vamos no seas aburrida apuesto que no me vences en un concurso de quien come más-Dijo el provocandola.

Chico has cometido un grave error al desafiarme, vamos, ¡te enseñare lo que es comer!-Dijo ella decidida a no amargarse y si  
era posible bajarle el autoestima a Sokka.

Katara habia desaparecido por completo, solo Zuko y Aang estaban en esos momentos, habia una conversacion pendiente entre  
ellos.

Zuko ¿ Te puedo preguntar algo?-Comenzo con su tono inocente el joven avatar.

Dime-Contesto sin ganas.

A ti...¿Te gusta Katara?-Si el decia que no entonces el aprovecharia al maximo ese día, pero...si le decia que si el...el se  
quedaría de brazos cruzados, sabia que a Katara no se le olvidaria ese sentimiento por el maetsro fuego en un día, pero si  
el era capaz de hacerla olvidarlo por un momento y verla mirarle con esos ojos, entonces valdría la pena intentarlo.

Zuko no se inmuto ante la pregunta del avatar y decidio responderle con la frialdad habitual y dejar el pasado enterrado de  
una buena vez, total a la maestra agua el ya no le importaba...-No, no me gusta puedes ir detras de ella con la conciencia  
tranquila.

Error fatal, en ese momento aparecia Katara más bella que nunca, tenia el pelo suelto con hilos rojos, los labios  
discretamente pintados con un brillo carmesín contrarrestando hermosamente sus ojos azules, su traje tenia una abertura  
en el comienzo de su muslo, era un vestido como de esos que se utiliza en los tangos, sensual, provocativo y atractivo,  
era un rojo potente, tenia un escote camuflado con tiras delgadas de genero parecida a la de su espalda que llegaba a  
la gloria, calzaba unos zapatos con un poco de , inigualable, perfecta.

Fúe el asombro en los ojos del maestro fuego los que le dieron entender a la muchacha que aún sentia algo por ella, sonrio  
un poco nerviosa, devia seguir el plan-¿Como me veo?.

Aang estaba perdido en las resaltadas proporciones de la muchacha, haci que , igual que Zuko, no fúe capaz de responder,  
hasta que llego a sus ojos interrogantes, solo en ese momento ambos volvieron a la realidad.

Ah...-Aang agacho la cabeza ruborizado-Estas bellsisma Katara.

No estas tan mal-dijo desviando la vista a otro lugar, el que fuera para no verla, malditas hormonas...no, maldito corazón.

Bueno-Dijo sonriendo satisfecha de los resultados obtenidos, y eso que no era nisiquiera la primera parte, tomo del brazo al  
joven avatar y miro divertida al otro sujeto-Me lo rapto, espero que no te moleste quedarte solito.

El la miro a los ojos interrogante ¿ Que planeas ?.

Aang se dejó llevar por katara, quien iba a todas partes sonriendole y hablandole animadamente, si, el estaba enamorado de  
ella, no habia nada de hacer, suspiro, se hacercaba la noche, el romanticismo se podia apreciar solo en el ambiente, el baile  
era ideal para pedirselo.

Zuko estaba solo, nunca le habia importado estarlo, pero...pero ahora que habia alguien con quien el queria estar, se sentia  
un tanto deprimido, era su culpa, ¿Que le importaba a el que todos fueran felices?...y Katara...era sin duda alguna su culpa,  
de haberla preferido, estaria con ella, estaria sintiendo esa paz dentro de el, estaria sonriendo...estaria mas que  
hacer se dedico a meditar de lo que tenia que hacer...No poía quedarse ahy dejando que Aang se la llevara, cerro los ojos con  
fuerza, el SABIA lo que tenia que hacer para que ella lo perdonara, pero no le daba el coraje, el no era precisamente el  
indicado para disculparse, menos por causas sentimentales, sería dificil, ademas...ADEMAS AANG SE VEIA HORRIBLEMENTE CHICO AL  
LADO DE KATARA!!!, El deveria estar a su lado, ¡el devería llevarla al tunel del amor, o a la rueda de la fortuna! Estaba  
celoso, no podía dejarlos solos, pero si no lo hacian entonces ¿Que rayos pensaria Katara?.Decisiones, decisiones, la noche  
empezaba a extender su hermoso manto, el baile se hacercaba.

Toph la estaba pasando super bien cuando derrepente vio como Aang se hacercaba con Katara a la rueda de la fortuna, tenia que  
impedirlo, estupido chispitas ¿Donde estas?, Ahi lo vio, mirandola con la misma pregunta en sus ojos ¿Que podian hacer?,le  
tiro en la cara de la maestra agua lo mas "accidentalmente posible" un gran pedazo de pastel que termino bañando todo su  
rostro, despues corrio hasta ella y le pidio disculpas excusandose con que estaba compitiendo con Sokka de quien tiraba más  
lejos comida (Menos mas que el no estaba ahi).

Aang se hacerco a ella y con aire control le despejo la cara, y le arruino el peinado, hacio que a la muchacha no le quedo  
otra que ir al baño a arreglarse.

Te esperare aqui-Dijo embobado el avatar.

No te preocupes, seguro Toph querra pasarla contigo-Sabia lo que habian echo, ¡Demonios! Estaba tan cerca, seguro que en la  
cima su amigo hubiera juntado el coraje o para declararse o para besarla a lo cúal ella no se hubiese oponido y frente a Zuko  
le corresponderia, todo iba a ser tan perfecto, pero tenia que llegar Toph y arruinarcelo...Mas tarde hablaria con  
peinado y traje quedaron totalmente arruinados, haci que se lo mojo entero quedandole liso y corto la falda en donde habia  
caido la si que se veia "Hot", lo que no habia previsto esque Zuko seguia afuera esperandola para decirle lo que  
tenia decirle.

"Cuando salgas no permitas que se vallá"-Se decia el maestro fuego-"Se firme, duro que no se te valla a escapar.", Katara  
salio, pero lo ignoro y el muy estupido no hiso nada, bueno si, una mueca de desprecio "vas de mal en peor" le recriminaba su  
propia mente.

Por suerte Aang no le habia echo caso, lo vio unos metros más alla con unas flores en sus manos, estupido Zuko-Ah conque ahy  
estabas Aang, no te habia visto-Dijo asiendoce la simpatica.

Eh, bueno...TOMA-Se apresuro a decir el joven avatar extendiendole el ramo de flores.

¿Para mi? oh Aang que hermoso detalle no devias-Dijo inclinandose para darle un beso en la mejilla-Son bellisimas.

Ka-katara...Tu...tu falda-El estaba sonrojadisimo, y no era para menos, ella se veia muy sensual.

¿Que sucede?-Decia dandose una vuelta revelando sus partes intimas, antes su amigo y Zuko.

O...Nada!-El chiquillo se rasco la cabeza rojo como un tomate, no pudo decirle lo que queria en la rueda de la fortuna, solo  
quedaba el tunel del amor, devia decirselo-Katarairiasconmigoaltuneldelamorsoloparaverlonoesloquecreesqueesporqueaunquesiloes  
noquieroquelosepasantesquelodija.

Ella igual que Zuko no entendieron ni jota, pero Katara creyo decifrarlo-¿Me estas invitando al tunel de amor?

El avatar asintio con la cabeza energeticamente con los ojos cerrados.

Ella le sonrio, el tampoco estaba tan mal, era tan tierno e inocente, le tomo la mano y lo miro con ternura-¿Vamos?

Entonces denuevo Zuko se quedo solo, ya no podia luchar contra lo que se venia, el habia perdido...¡No! El jamas se rendiria,  
por ahora los dejaria tranquilos...por ahora.

Aang llevaba a Katara al tunel del amor con lentitud, la subio al pequeño carrito con delicadeza, el momento de la verdad  
habia echo su aparicion, todo se obscurecio y el sintio la mano de la muchacha buscar la suya-Tranquila Katara, estoy aqui.

Empezaron a caer petalos de flores por todos lados y la luz se hizo presente con bellas luciernagas.

Es hermoso-susurro ella.

No tanto como tu-Confeso Aang encontrando los ojos de la joven.

Gracias Aang...Tu tampoco te ves mal-Le dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Katara...Tu sabes que me gustas, tu sabes que te amo-El bajo la cabeza rojo denuevo-¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?

Claro, solo pidemelo-Decia ella sin saber porque su corazon latia con más fuerza.

¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?-Le pidio mirandola con carita de cachorrito perdido.

Ella sonrio y cerro los ojos, y sintio como algo la acariciaba desde el hombro hasta la parte superior del cuello, se  
estremecio, y luego los algo suave se posaba en sus labios y sin forzar nada se introducia con lentitud y suma ternura en su  
boca, era tan, pero tan agradable, Katara no podia creer lo placentero que era el beso de Aang, tan diferente a los de Zuko,  
su ahora mas que amigo era quien ,con delidadez, se ganaba su corazon, un poco más, ella queria mas, queria mas de ese blando  
, dulce y delicioso "caramelo".Se entrego al beso de manera sincera dejando por primera ves en ese dia de lado su plan,  
dejando de lado a su venganza, dando lugar a un posible nuevo amor.

Aang continuo con el beso, entreabrio su boca solo un poco, para acariciar los labios de la muchacha que tambien le  
correspondia...Se alejo con tristeza, estaba rojo por lo que iba a decir-Katara...-Reunio el coraje y de golpe lo solto quier  
o que seas mi polola...¿Quieres serlo?-Pregunto mirandola un poco avergonzado, estaba nervioso, sus manos le sudaban y su  
corazon latia a mil.

Ella, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso le susurro-Si.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

______________________________________________________________________________

Se que es cortito, pero estoy viendole que puedo agregarle...¿Me ayudan en eso? se los agredeceria un monton , porfis  
dejen como quieran que siga, si es que quieren Kataang o que Zuko se la robe en la pista de baile y Katara le haga so pedaso  
de desprecio o que se yo lo que quieran me lo dicen para ponerme pronto en accion.  
Con cariño me despido:  
Lady Down.


	8. Otherdays

Holas!! A que las tome por sorpresa? Kataang, este capitulo tratara de dar más consistencia ala relacion que se supone  
que ahy...Sorry Rashel , pero en definitiva no se puede ser tan cruel con Aang el pelado merece sentir algo de felicidad,  
pero no te preocupes, en este capitulo se dara cuenta que no es tan feliz como pensaba que lo seria al lado de ella como al  
lado de Toph ^^.Hasi Avril Lavinge cantara, se supone que los personajes saven lo que significa la cancion, la traduccion  
ira al final del cap.

Losiento_Ya es tarde_¿Un helado?

Para Aang devia haber sido el mejor momento de su vida, pero, sin saber el porque, se sentia vacio, no lo entendia, se supone  
que eso era lo que el mas deseaba, estar con Katara, se suponde que era eso lo que el mas queria...y lo tenia, pero...Pero,  
algo o mejor dicho "alguien " estaba haciendo interrupcion.

La muchacha no se percato del extraño comportamiento que su "novio" tenia, lo abrazo con cariño y le susurro al oido haciendo  
que el se estremeciera-¿Me darias otro beso?

Aang le sonrio, la miro, estaba hermosa, ¿Entonces porque?, acaso seria posible que...¿Solo fuera atraccion?, ¡¡No!!...El, el  
la amaba, se fue hacercando a ella, desapareciendo la distancia entre ellos y cuando volvia a sentir que realmente la amaba,  
cuando el beso empezaba a tener sentido, se dio cuenta que el túnel habia terminado y mucha gente le observaba sorprendia o  
sonriendo picaramente lanzandole piropos a la pareja, por lo que se separo con rapidez...Demaciada.

Katara casi se cae, estaba de lo mejor en el beso con Aang y derrepente choco con la realidad de muchas miradas extrañas  
interfiriendo en su privacidad.

Aang le ofrecio con cortesia la mano, para salir del bote , ya una vez alejados de la multitud no pudo evitar soltar una  
risita nerviosa-¿Eso fue extraño no?.

Katara lo miro con tristeza, no podía creer lo miedoso que era Aang, a ella le hubiera importado un pepino que la gente le  
viera si el la hubiera apoyado, pero sola ni loca, fingio una sonrisa cansada-Si...¿Aang...quieres ir a bailar?

La pista estaba en su mayor esplendor, parejas por doquier rodeado de una aura magica, era hermoso, pero el era demaciado  
chico, al lado de katara se veria como un niño, además no queria, el queria ir a jugar-¿Y su vamos a jugar mejor?-Decia  
entusiasmado al ver a Toph divertida golpeando unos conos con una pelota de piedra, la apunta-¿Se ve entretenido no?.

Ahy desaparecio toda la magia y el corazon de katara se cerro de golpe ante el infantilismo del joven, pero Zuko miraba, no  
podia dejar que todo fallara, puso una gran sonrisa-Si tienes razon es mejor, vallamos a jugar-Dijo no tan convencida.

Aang le sonrio de manera sincera, el que ella quisiera acompañarlo en vez de un aburrido baile significaba mucho para el, se  
sentia más cercano a la muchacha, quizas funcione esta relacion despues de todo ,mientras tomaba la mano de Katara y la  
jalaba a la diversion.

De ahy en adelante fue un martirio para Katara , un monton de lucesitas y sonidos chillosos le retumbaban en los oidos, ¿Como  
podian soportar eso?, miro a Toph, ella si que lo disfrutaba, sentia con rabia como Aang la tironeaba de un lugar a otro en  
busca de juegos cada vez más infantiles, que fastidio, estaba cansada de eso, realmente ella queria bailar, no podria  
soportarlo mucho rato mas, sonreir, fingir interes y ademas participar en eso juegos la fatigaba, pero no podía descansar, el  
estaba ahy, Zuko la miraba sonriendo, como diciendole ¿Hasta cuando aguantarás?, para su suerte a su "novio" se le ocurrio ir  
a tomar helado, un lapso para reposar.

¿Katara de que sabor lo quieres?-Pregunto con amabilidad Aang.

La muchacha lo miro con la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo llegar a poner-Dime tu ¿Cual es tu favorito?.

Bueno...El de frutilla con pasas al ron y salsa de bacalao-Dijo un poco rojo.

(Que asco!!)Fue lo primero que penso katara, le dirijio una fugaz mirada a Zuko quien en ese momento compraba un de Chocolate  
con salsa de chocolate y nueces...Baba, pero no, tenia que montar la tipica escena de pareja que comia el mismo helado-Y...  
¿Que te pareceria que lo comieramos juntos?.

Esque...-En ese momento llego Sokka y Toph le jalaba de sus mangas.

Ey pies ligeros abrieron la montaña Nacion Fire1 la tres todavia esta cerrada ¿Vamos? es por poco tiempo, a menos que a tu  
noviecita le moleste-Dijo lanzandole una mirada asesina a Katara.

Katara no sabia que decir, seria un alivio sacarse a Aang de encima, pero tenia que verse como si estuviera celosa-Pero...Tu  
¿quieres ir?-dijo con la mirada de pena.

Emh...¿Puedo?-Le rogo el avatar.

Ven un poquito-Tiro de una especie de corbata y le dio un apasionado beso, luego lo dejo los celos de  
cierto maetsro fuego que se nego a mirar la escena y de una maestra tierra, porque Sokka ya se habia ido.

Te amo Katara!!!-Se oia desde lejos que el joven avatar le gritaba-Eres lo maximo!!.

Cuando ambos ya quedaron solos Zuko intento empezar con la conversación.

Se armo de valor y mirandola le pregunto-¿Como la has pasado?

Katara no se inmuto ante la pregunta, pero tenia miedo a quedarse a solas con el, estupido Aang ¿Como pudiste dejarme con el?  
, realmente tenia que confiar en ellos-No me quejo de soledad ¿y tu?-Ataco.

El lamio el helado, no sabia que decirle, como responderle sin cometer otro error, noto como katara no le sacaba los ojos de  
encima a su helado, era más que obvio que era ese y no el de Aang su favorito, le sonrio y con amabilidad se lo extendio-  
¿Quieres?-Poco a poco el calor subia a sus mejillas.

Aunque lo unico que ella queria era pegarle una feroz mascada a el helado que Zuko tan amable le ofrecia, no podia permitir  
que el la vuera flaquear-No te preocupes por mi, mi NOVIO me dejo el suyo-y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano pàso su lengua a  
lo largo del helado, pero no pudo más , se levanto y vomito en un basurero que estaba a su lado, tambien tiro el resto.

El maestro fuego no pudo hacer otra cosa que largarse a reir, y no era para menos Katara habia quedado en una situacion muy  
vergonsoza, y cuando ella se volvio a sentar , roja de indignacion, no pudo evitar preguntarle a modo de burla-¿Como estaba?.

Ella le lanzo una mirada que decia "Cierra la boca"-No creo que sea culpa del helado, el estomago se me venia RETORCIENDO  
desde ayer en la noche ¿Porque seria?-Dijo sonriendo perversamente.

Katara ¿a donde quieres llegar?-Zuko no sabia como llegar a la parte en que el se disculpaba por ser un completo idiota, haci  
que siguio la conversacion que tan "amablemente" le daba ella, volvio a su helado, pero cambio de posicion, se giro en 90  
grados mirandola de perfil porque ella estaba derecha.

Imito el comportamiento del sujeto quedando frente a frente, pero a ella eso no le bastaba, se inclino para hacercarsele mas,  
como desafiandolo-No se Zuko, ¿A donde querria llegar?.

A el se le cayo la pelota de helado al ver lo que la posicion de la joven exhibia en su "escote", quedo enseguida embobado,  
hechizado ante una muchacha que se encaminaba a ser una sensual mujer.

¿Zuko que?-Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el estaba mirando se levanto furiosa y se fue roja de rabia y verguenza-¡Eres un  
pervertido!.

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar puso en su lugar la pelota de helado y fue tras Katara-¡Espera!-No podia seguir cometiendo  
errores, ya no más, eso debia parar.

De manera que fuera una orden , paro en seco, lo miro con resentimiento-¿Porque deveria hacerte caso?

¡Porque tu sabes que no soy un pervertido! Ademas eres demaciado fe-Ahy no, porfavor que no fuera verdad, estaba apunto de  
decirle a la chica más maravillosa del planeta que era fea y no sabia como remediarlo, ahora ella estaba aún más enojada.

Dilo-Dijo desafiandolo a romper quizas la ultima oportunidad de reconciliarse con ella-Dale, ¿soy demaciado que?.

Yo no queria decir eso-Trato de calmarla.

¿Eso que?-Pregunto altiva.

Ff...Fe...Fea-Termino bajando la vista.

No te preocupes Zuko, tu tampoco eres un icono de la belleza, ahora si me disculpas, quiero pasar el resto de la velada SOLA-  
Diciendo esto se encamino a la salida de la ciudad, estupido Zuko era lo unico que pasaba por su mente, habia ideado un plan  
solo por el, se habia vestido unicamente para el, pero el no la amaba y no sabia porque le dolia y le costaba tanto asumirlo,  
necesitaba estar sola, denuevo queria derramar su tristeza en algo le llamo la atención , estaban haciendo un  
concurso de canciones romanticas, se dirijio para alla, quizas la musica calmara su dolido corazon, grave error.

En esos momentos una rusia (increible) subia al escenario, sus ojos pintados subia como con su grupo de amigos con  
instrumentos musicales extraños:Esta cancion es para aquellos que les hicieron ilusion, decia ella, se titula:My Happy Ending.

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

Zuko miro camo katara lo observaba, la cancion les narraba su historia, el trato de hacercarse y ella se alejo, ambos olleron  
como seguia la cancion.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And i thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Katara no se percato que las lagrimas corrian libremente por sus mejillas, el dolor del ayer volvia reencarnado en la letra  
que cantaba ritmicamente la muchacha, Zuko bajaba la mirada solo en ese momento supo como ella devio haberse sentido.

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?(even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

Zuko se sintio identificado con la ultima parte ambos se escondian cosas.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Katara queria salir de ahy, pero no podia, queria saber como terminaba la cancion,pero ya no soportaba el dolor , era cierto,  
todo lo que la muchacha cantaba era cierto,ella habia creido que pudo haber sido tanto con Zuko...Se tapo la cara, la cancion  
parecia no querer terminar jamas igual que su maetro fuego se dio cuenta de lo delicada que la maestra agua podia  
ser y un simple disculpa no taparia ni arreglaria todo.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Ahora el llanto de Katara era incontrolable, no podia creer que la joven que cantaba pudiera identificarla tanto, todo lo que  
sintio por Zuko y que lo que le hizo...Pretender que la solo pudo morderse el labio inferior, estaba inpotente ante  
una situacion que el habia creado, nunca penso en el peso de sus palabras hasta oir esa cancion y ver la reacciones de la  
joven maestra agua.

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like i was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as i fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Cuando Zuko miro donde Katara se suponia que estaba habia desaparecido, la gente aplaudia conmovida pidiendo a gritos que la  
volviera a cantar, se alejo de la multitud con rapidez, losiento, ¡ losiento tanto Katara!, era lo unico que pasaba por su  
cabeza.

Por suerte no estaba muy lejos, estaba en una banquita hablando con una niña de la nacion del fuego, se escondio detrás de  
unos arbustos y empezo a escuchar la conversacion.

Niña:¿Que sucede? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Alguien te hizo llorar?

Katara:No es nada, solo...Un chico.

Niña:¿Ese chico te hizo llorar?

Katara:Si.

Niña:Entonces no vale la pena.

Katara: ¿Porque dices eso?

Niña:Porque quien te quiere no te hace llorar y quien te ama lo dejara todo para verte feliz.

Katara:...

Niña: Eres muy bonita seguramente alguien te amara.

Katara: (Aang) Si...Mi novio.

Niña:¿El te hizo llorar?

Katara:...No.

Niña: Entonces deja de lado a quien te hizo llorar, es como el ayer, por mucho que le des vuelta al reloj no volvera el dia  
anterior.

Katara:Tienes razon, pero...

Niña: Si te duele no te preocupes, cada herida se sana con su correspondiente curacion-Diciendo esto le paso una flor y se  
fue sonriendo.

Katara suspiro, sabia que el estaba ahy, pero no le interesaba en lo más minimo hablar con el-Se que estas escondido.

Zuko salio a su encuentro, ya era momento de terminar todo, de dejarle claro lo que el realmente sentia por ella-Katara...  
quiero que me oigas lo que tengo que decir.

Ella no lo miraba, solo a la flor, las palabras de esa niña le habian llegado al corazon-Ella tiene razon-dijo pensando en  
voz alta mientras giraba la flor-No tengo nada más que oir de ti.

El maestro fuego maldecia para sus adentros a la chiquilla esa-Si, si tienes que oirme-Tenia que ser ese el momento, eran las  
9:00 no faltaba mucho para que el evento terminara.

La ojiazul se paro, no tenia porque hacerle caso a el, ya no, nunca más-¿Porque?-La ultima vez que hablarian de eso, lo  
escucharia solo esa vez.

Púes-Junto las fuerzas, primero casi tartamudeo, pero le salio otras palabras, esas que a las que el se aferraba para seguir  
luchando por ella-Pues porque tu no lo amas, ambos lo sabemos, tu me amas a mi.

Sonrio, ¿Porque demonios el se creia tan importante?, y lo peor es que era verdad, pero ella ya estaba arta de esas verdades,  
la razon manda tu corazon katara recuerdalo se decia mentalmente-Es increible lo egolatra que puedes llegar a ser Zuko,  
quizas sea verdad, pero entiende esto,voy a atarme a Aang, lo aprendere amar como sea.

El amor no se aprende, el amor nace-Dijo el acordandose de unas palabras que su tio le habia dicho poniendose un poco celoso.

La muchacha lo miraba,¿Porque no le dejaba en paz?-¿Porque no me puedes ver feliz con Aang?¿Porque no toleras que yo no este  
triste con Aang? ¿Porque no puedes sentirte feliz de que yo lo este?.

Bueno pues porque!-!Es ahora o nunca si o si¡-¡Pues porque no es junto a mi! Por eso me molesta-Lo habia dicho, le habia  
dicho lo que le queria decir, pero aun faltaban palabras y era el turno de Katara.

Ella quedo muda, sin comprender a que se referia con esas palabras, no sabia que hacer, decirle o callar, huir o quedarse,lo  
miraba, solo eso.

El silencio estaba matando a Zuko, no podía soportarlo más, se levanto, solto el helado y la beso, tenía miedo que le hablara  
, tenia miedo que callara, la abrazaba con fuerzas para no separarse de ella, luego se separo un poco, la distancia  
suficiente como para que katara le dijiera algo.

"No se puede regresar al ayer por mucho que le demos vuelta al reloj"-Diciendo esto se aparto con suavidad y se dirigio en  
busca de Aang, lo necesitaba, quería estar a su lado, el era su curación, el .

El quedo ahy parado, sin saber que hacer ni a donde dirigirse, le habia dicho algo por lo menos, que tenia celos...celos de  
que ella fuera de otro, pero no pidio disculpas, no trato de explicarle el porque y ahora el sabria que se sentia el olvido.

.............................................................................................................................

-_-_-.:.:._-_-_-:.:.:._-_.:-_-_-.:.:._-_-_-:.:.:._-_.:-_-_-.:.:._-_-_-:.:.:._-_.:-_-_-.:.:._-_-_-:.:.:._-_.:-_-_-.:.:

No me odien, no se me ocurre que mas hacerle!!, opinen plis como quieren que continua, el capitulo siguiente sera el final  
definitivo de ese dia (cachense un dia = a tres hojas)y el preparamiento enserio de la pelea contra Oazi.

A...Esta es la traduccion.

Hablemos de esto.  
No es como si estuviéramos muertos.  
Fue algo que hice?  
Fue algo que dijiste?  
No me dejes colgada  
En una ciudad tan muerta,  
Sostenida tan alto  
De un hilo tan frágil.

Fuiste todas las cosas que creí que sabía  
Y creí que podríamos ser.

Fuiste todo, todo lo que quise.  
Estábamos destinados a serlo, se suponía que éramos, pero lo perdimos.  
Todos nuestros recuerdos, tan cercanos a mí, sólo desaparecen.  
Todo este tiempo estuviste simulando.  
tanto para mi final feliz.

Tienes a tus tontos amigos.  
Sé lo que dicen.  
Te dicen que soy difícil  
Pero ellos también lo son.  
Pero ellos no me conocen.  
Acaso ellos te conocen a ti?  
Todas las cosas que me escondes,  
Todas las cosas que haces.

Fuiste todas las cosas que creí que sabía  
Y creí que podríamos ser.

Fuiste todo, todo lo que quise.  
Estábamos destinados a serlo, se suponía que éramos, pero lo perdimos.  
Todos nuestros recuerdos, tan cercanos a mí, sólo desaparecen.  
Todo este tiempo estuviste simulando.  
Fue en vano mi final feliz.

Es lindo saber que estuviste ahí.  
Gracias por actuar como si te importara  
Y por hacerme sentir que era la única.  
Es lindo saber que lo tuvimos todo.  
Gracias por mirar cómo caigo  
Y por hacerme saber que terminamos.

Tanto para mi final feliz.  
tanto para mi final feliz


End file.
